Detras de Cámara: Shinku No Shonen No Densetsu
by Nana-C-lover
Summary: Los caballeros filman su tercera película en al cual se enfrentarán al dios Febo Abel. Nos enteramos de los detalles detrás de cámaras gracias a Hyoga y Berenike. ¿Podrán soportar la convivencia en el set?. Fin en la puerta. ¡OMAKE ESPECIAL y Epilogo!
1. La Previa

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada y Toei Animation. Yo escribo sin fines de lucro sólo para divertirme/les.

**El Making de la Película de Abel.**

**La Previa.** – _(A Modo de Prólogo)_

- ¿Faltará mucho para que vengan los demás? – preguntó Shiryu.

- Pues el autobús no tarda, espero que se den prisa. No todos los días se hace una tercera película.- respondió el caballero de Pegaso, con una amplia sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

- ¿Qué haces Hyoga? - preguntó Shun, mientras dejaba una maleta en el suelo y veía al santo de Cisne abrir un paquete.

- Nada. Una de las fans me envió esto como regalo. Mmmh… ¡es una cámara! ¡Cómo me voy a divertir con esto! -

- Haz un acercamiento de esto, Hyoga – dijo Seiya, haciendo una pose algo ridícula y agregó:

- ¿Está grabando ya? -

- Seh, vamos a probar la cámara con algo.-

- Bueno, aquí voy. Hola, mi nombre es Seiya, caballero de Pegaso. Como pueden ver, estamos en los preparativos de la tercera película de Saint Seiya y esperamos el autobús que nos lleve a donde están y *blah, blah, blah*– la cámara se aleja y hace un acercamiento de Shiryu (la imagen está algo torcida).

- Ya veo, será como una especie de documental que muestre el proceso de la elaboración de este filme -

- ¡Corte!... ¡Shiryu, en serio, no la arruines con un comentario así de aburrido!- farfulló el caballero de Cisne.

- ¿Y qué quieres que diga? – preguntó Shiryu, algo ofendido.

- No importa. De todas formas, sabemos que tu papel hasta ahora ha sido agregar solo en fanservice a la serie, solo tienes que sonreírle a la cámara y quitarte la camisa. – agregó Ikki, llegando de improviso.

- ¿¡Qué!? –

- Lo que oíste. ¿O es que tengo que repetirte todo como a Seiya? – ante esta respuesta, Ikki, Seiya y Shiryu comenzaron a pelear.

- ¡Hermano, eso no estuvo bien! – prorrumpió Shun intentando calmar los ánimos, la cámara dirigió su atención a la pelea y nos dio un acercamiento.

- ¿No vas a detenerlos? – preguntó el caballero de Andrómeda, algo indignado.

- Esto es oro puro… ¿por cierto, Saori-san ya se fue? –

- Sí, ella está ya en plena filmación. Nosotros estamos esperando el transporte que nos lleve allá. ¡Mira! ¡Ya llegó! – respondió Shun.

**La vista de la cámara se dirigió a un autobús. Rápidamente, algunos cargaron el equipaje al vehículo en donde estaban los demás que iban a la filmación mientras los santos subían al micro.**

- ¡Maestro! ¡Es un gusto verle otra vez! – exclamó Hyoga, ya dentro del autobús, aún filmando.

- Lo mismo digo, Hyoga. ¿Qué estás haciendo con eso? –

- Probando mi nueva cámara. En sí no es nada, sólo un video personal sobre la filmación de la película. –

**Tenemos un acercamiento al asiento de Afrodita y Death Mask, el cual duerme y… ronca.**

- Han de haber estado de fiesta anoche. Como quien dice, no estaban muertos, andaban de parranda.- opinó Shiryu, sentándose al lado de la ventana junto a Shura.

- Ese hubiera sido un buen comentario para filmar. – opinó Shun, sentado al lado de Ikki.

- ¿Y estos quienes son? – preguntó Seiya, viendo a tres pasajeros al último.

- Más respeto, mocoso. Somos los caballeros del poderoso dios Febo Abel.- respondió Berenike de Coma.

- ¿Caballeros del dios Febo Abel? – repitió Seiya.

- Y ya comenzó… estos caballeros de bronce serán una generación menos inteligente. Quizás más hueca, porque "hacen eco".-

- También es un gusto volver a verte, Saga. – farfulló el caballero de Pegaso.

- Bueno, al menos esta vez será algo diferente. Aquí en el libreto dice que la película se llama "La leyenda de los Santos Resucitados" – dijo Afrodita sonriente.

- Es cierto, he leído el libreto. ¿Por qué no resucitarán a Aioros? – preguntó Shura, seriamente.

- No les habrá alcanzado el presupuesto.- murmuró Death Mask dormitando.

- Hubiera sido muy problemático tenerlo aquí. – opinó Shiryu.

- Puede ser…- dijo Saga e hizo una media sonrisa.

- Mejor le preguntamos al director. ¿No, hermano? – agregó Shun.

- ¿Falta mucho para llegar? – se quejó Ikki.

- Pondré algo de música para alegrarnos el viaje. – respondió el conductor.

- Hyoga, ¿vas a estar filmando todo el camino? Ya siéntate. – ordenó incómodo Camus, al lado de su pupilo.

- Ok... apagaré la cámara.-

**Luego de un rato, la cámara vuelve a encenderse. Tenemos en vista que el autobús está estrellado contra un árbol y los caballeros están intentando repararlo. La vista de la cámara se acerca a Saga, que está hablando en un teléfono público.**

- Seh. Fue culpa de Death Mask… sí, es que se enojó con el conductor en una discusión por la música alta y usó su "Seki Shiki Mei Kai Ha" y lo mandó a… sí, un choque ¿Esperaban que el autobús se manejara solo?… ¡no seas idiota! En el Santuario no hay autos y no sabemos conducir esas cosas y… sí, entiendo… pero ya te dije que... pues no sé, inventen algo si no quieren retrasar la filmación, como escenas de algún juego entre dioses. Espera un segundo… Aleja esa cámara de mí si no quieres seguir al conductor, Hyoga.- farfulló Saga.

- beh, qué sensible.-

- Como decía, pueden filmar una escena entre los dioses que seguro están alegres por su reencuentro… ¿y cual es el problema si Saori ya se cambió? Es para ganar tiempo mientras envían a alguien por nosotros… llegaremos pronto, espero. – culminó el santo de Géminis y colgó.

- ¡Vengan a ayudarnos! – gritó Seiya.

- ¿Quién murió para hacer de líder a éste? – preguntó molesto Shura.

- Pues ustedes no estaban muy aptos parece, si es que murieron. – respondió desafiantemente Atlas de Corona.

- Esperen. No es momento de ponerse a pelear. – ordenó Shun, intentando calmar los ánimos.

- Claro, esto tendría solución si Death Mask no hubiera asesinado al único que sabía el camino. Podríamos haber caminado hasta allá.- se quejó Camus.

- Beh, ese idiota merecía eso y más.- respondió Death Mask.

- Miren, parece que Saga consiguió alguien que nos viniera a buscar. – prorrumpió Afrodita. Los caballeros comenzaron a abordar el transporte.

- Hyoga… ¿es necesario que grabes estos momentos? – preguntó Shiryu. Incómodo.

- Verás que llegarán a reírse de esto cuando lo vean, después de un tiempo.-

- Miren, este autobús viene con una cabina privada para el conductor. – agregó Jaoh de Lince, y tomó su asiento.

Continuará…

------------------------------------------------*o*----------------------------------------------------

**Nota de la Autora:** este es mi segundo fic. A decir verdad, no sé cómo se me ocurrió esto. En un principio, yo quería dedicar un fic entero a los caballeros de la Corona: Atlas, Jaoh y Berenike, los cuales pertenecen al grupo de los más olvidados de Saint Seiya. Jejeh, es que me encanta darles importancia a los olvidados, en este caso, los de la peli de Abel. Ya veremos como desarrollo más apariciones para ellos en el futuro.

Con el tiempo, iré desarrollando algunos detalles que se vieron de la película. Pero quisiera responder esta pregunta antes de irme:

_¿Por qué un fic sobre la filmación de una peli de Saint Seiya?_ Porque en sí, las películas no le dan continuidad a la serie, es más como algo comercial o "fanfictions" oficiales, por eso, imagino que son poco serios los caballeros metidos en semejantes producciones. Lo que se pretende es comedia, sin oocs.

Nos veremos pronto.


	2. Dia 1 de Filmación previa II

**Día 1 De Filmación: "Antes de la aparición de los Santos en Escena"**

_Mientras Saori Kido y el dios Febo Abel filmaban la escena de su reencuentro los caballeros llegaron. _

**La cámara se enciende y el show comienza. Tenemos un primer plano del ojo de alguien que creemos que es Shun.**

- Mh… creo que ya está encendida.- (_sí, por la voz es Shun)_

- Entonces enfoca aquí… ¿ya?…- prorrumpió la voz de Hyoga.

- Espera… ya está – tenemos un primer plano de Hyoga borroso, que se corrige enseguida.

- Hola, buenos días, Soy Hyoga y les presento cómo es el lugar en donde nos quedaremos mientras filmamos esta película… mh, Shun, no hace falta que te lo indique, podrías filmar lo que está a nuestro alrededor.-

- eh, sí... Las habitaciones se parecen un poco a la de Seiya.- dijo Shun, mostrando un poco el lugar.

- Estas son diferentes. Para empezar, están ordenadas.- opinó Shiryu en un sillón leyendo una revista.

- ¿Siendo tan joven ya vive solo? – preguntó Afrodita, dejando su equipaje al entrar.

- Seh, es mejor que a costillas de Saori como ciertos otros. – respondió orgullosamente Seiya, haciendo como que limpiaba su nariz.

- Viviendo solo a los 13 años. La gente no te va a creer.- dijo Camus, poniéndose unos auriculares, sentándose a tomar café.

- Bueno. Sígueme Shun, haremos un recorrido por el lugar.- ordenó Hyoga.

- Está bien.-

**La vista recorre un pequeño pasillo y notamos que las habitaciones están numeradas y son para 5 personas cada una. **

- Mh… Hyoga, me parece que tendrás que poner a cargar esta cámara. Dice que tiene poca batería -

- Bueno. Pon a cargar la cámara mientras yo me cambio. El cargador está en mi mochila. -

- Claro.-

**Shun pone a cargar la cámara en la sala de estar y, accidentalmente la deja encendida y se va. **

**Shura y Saga entran a descansar del largo viaje en el autobús y se ponen a conversar antes de la filmación. Se sientan justo al frente de la cámara, sin darse cuenta:**

- ¿Qué dices de esta película, Saga? -

- No mucho, no he leído el libreto completo. Eso sí, desconfío de esos que se dicen caballeros de la Corona, o del dios Abel.- contestó Saga.

- ¿Tienes algún motivo en especial? –

- Para empezar: ¿notaste que ninguno usa pantalones? – Ante la respuesta, Shura escupió lo que estaba bebiendo.

- Pero eso no es lo que te preocupa ¿verdad?- respondió el santo de Capricornio, abriendo otra lata de cerveza bien fría y esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

- Pues no. Digamos que cuando nos presentaron la idea, es como si hubiera sido una oportunidad de cambiar la imagen que han dado de los caballeros dorados. Pero no me convencen del todo. –

- Puede ser. Depende de la visión del director. Por el título, uno pensaría que seríamos protagonistas al resucitar –

- Dicho sea de paso. ¿Y Aioros? –

**Antes de que Shura pudiera responder, los Santos del dios Febo Abel entraron en la sala de estar y se sentaron a descansar.**

- Es cierto. No hay pantalones.- le susurró Shura a Saga y se rió un poco.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo con esos videos, Jaoh? – preguntó Atlas.

- Pues en la práctica, estamos viviendo con estos, así que creo que es importante saber quiénes son como mínimo.- respondió el Santo de Lince, sacando unos videos de una caja.

- "saga de las doce casas"… ya veo, veremos de qué están hechos los caballeros de Athena.- opinó Berenice de Coma, leyendo uno de los videos.

- Sí. Dicen que hay más anteriormente, pero no hay tiempo de verlas.-

- ¡Heeey! ¡Somos nosotros en la televisión! – exclamó Seiya al entrar y, tomando el mejor lugar en el sillón del frente del televisor, agregó:

- ¿Podemos sentarnos a ver con ustedes?-

- Como quieras.- respondió Jaoh, haciendo desaire de la presencia de los Santos de Athena.

- ¡Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun! ¡Vengan a ver esto! – prorrumpió del caballero de Pegaso.

**Ante la algarabía innecesaria de Seiya, los demás caballeros se acercaron a la sala de estar a ver la proyección de las doce casas. Los cinco caballeros de oro, y 4 de bronce.**

- Tenemos que llegar a verla en menos de doce horas, así que adelantaré las partes aburridas, con mucho diálogo y también las partes cursis… mmmh y también las peleas de los caballeros que no salgan en la película – Explicó Jaoh con el control en la mano.

- Tú sólo corre el video.- dijo Death Mask impaciente, con un gesto adusto. Seguido de eso, movió a Seiya del mejor lugar del sillón y se sentó.

- ¿Ya terminó de cargarse la cámara? – preguntó Hyoga.

- Supongo que sí.- respondió Shun, sentado en el suelo al frente del televisor.

- Mejor traigo bocadillos, no tengo ganas de levantarme en medio de las peleas.- dijo Afrodita, y lo perdimos de vista.

- Tú puedes enfriar las bebidas, Camus.- profirió Shura.

- Eso fue un chiste malísimo y muy usado.- respondió seriamente Camus.

**Luego de eso, Hyoga puso la cámara sobre el televisor antes de que la proyección comenzara para tener lo mejor de las reacciones de los Santos mientras veían los videos.**

- muy bien. Comenzaremos desde que están en la casa de Aries y adelantaré hasta que encuentre a alguno de ustedes.- explicó Jaoh, mientras los santos terminaban de acomodarse.

- hasta la casa de Cáncer, supongo…- opinó Shiryu.

- ¿por qué no consideran a Mu un traidor por ayudarles? – preguntó Camus, y no obtuvo respuesta.

- ¡Miren que rápido derroto a Aldebarán! – exclamó Seiya al verse en cámara rápida y los demás solo lo miraron como a un perro.

- espera, aquí está la pelea de Death Mask.- ordenó Afrodita.

- ¿Por qué no arrojaste a Shiryu de una buena vez en vez de darle un discurso tan largo? No sabes lo que ese acto imprudente costó. - profirió seriamente Saga a Death Mask que estaba muy incómodo y molesto.

- Eso no es lo peor de esta pelea. Escuchen con atención – dijo Shiryu.

"_¡Mi mano se quema!"_

**Al haber oído esta simple frase, los caballeros comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas a más no poder.**

- Esperen, eso no es todo ¡Silencio! – ordenó Shiryu.

"_¡Shiryu malvado! ¡Quemaste mi mano!"_

- ¿Le tienes miedo a Shiryu, Death Mask? – preguntó Afrodita, mientras se limpiaba lágrimas de los ojos de tanto reír.

- Beh, en el manga no se vio así. – respondió muy molesto Death Mask, y su cosmos se tornó más agresivo y amenazador.

- Pues la verdad sí.- respondió Berenike, al margen de todo leyendo el manga de Saint Seiya.

**Death Mask se puso de pie con intenciones de matar a alguno y Afrodita le clavó una rosa demoníaca para atontarlo y seguir la proyección.**

- Mejor adelanta antes de que alguien entre a ver que no estamos leyendo el libreto.- dijo Hyoga.

- De todas formas, eso de mandar a alguien al infierno con un ataque no es tan amenazador teniendo un dios como el nuestro. ¿Por qué a una diosa tan débil como esta le dieron potestad sobre la tierra? – profirió Atlas desafiantemente.

- Mejor continuamos.- dijo Jaoh sin darle importancia a lo dicho ni a las miradas amenazantes de los santos de Athena.

- Hasta capricornio será. ¿Han visto a mi hermano? - dijo Shun.

**En lo que Jaoh, Adelantaba las escenas, los santos pudieron apreciar el acto heroico que Shun hizo para salvar a su amigo Hyoga en la casa de Libra.**

- Sigan por su camino del arco iris.- dijo Berenike.

- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? – preguntó inocentemente Shun.

- Yo de esto no sabía nada- dijo algo sorprendido Camus, aunque su semblante seguía serio.

- ¡Miren, la pelea con Milo! – exclamó Seiya interrumpiendo a todos en lo que estaban.

- no sale en la película, lo adelantaremos. Parece que veremos otra pelea del caballero Dragón.- dijo Jaoh, deteniendo el video en la pelea de Shura.

- Sólo tengo una simple pregunta. ¿Cómo le harán para revivirte en esta película si se supone que te desintegraste en el espacio? – preguntó Afrodita a Shura.

- Shura fue como un satélite que orbita la tierra y se estrelló luego de un tiempo.- murmuró Death Mask, atontado por el veneno de las rosas aún. Los caballeros se reían mucho, en especial Atlas.

- Ahora viene la pelea de mi maestro y yo- dijo Hyoga. Camus lo seguía mirando seriamente por lo del "secretito"

- ¡hey, cuidado! - se quejó Saga cuando Seiya le derramó su bebida en los pantalones.

- Le están quitando la emoción al momento- Opinó Shiryu.

- Los ataques de éstos son muy lentos.- dijo Atlas.

- es como… un baile.- dijo Afrodita.

- El lago de los cisnes.- susurró Death Mask, en su estado somnoliento.

- ¿Es que todo lo tienen que tomar con risa? – se quejó Camus.

- ¿Acaso crees que es mejor llorar ahora por lo ya ocurrido? – respondió Shura, ya en su décima lata de cerveza.

- La siguiente pelea: Afrodita contra Shun.- pronunció Jaoh.

- Al menos puedo decir que morir joven y hermoso es mejor que decrépito y horrible como Shion. Pero no saben lo horrible que es la humillación de la derrota.- dijo Afrodita y apretando una rosa, se lastimó con las espinas.

- ¿Las rosas son tu único medio de ataque? – le preguntó Berenike, aún leyendo mangas. El caballero de Piscis no respondió, sabía a lo que lo llevaría esa pregunta.

- Pues el niño rosa es admirable.- opinó Jaoh.

- ¡No puedes decirle así a mi hermano! – se quejó Ikki apareciendo de repente detrás de todos.

- ¡Hermano! ¡Viniste! – exclamó Shun.

- Ahora la última pelea.- dijo Saga.

- Justo cuando todo parece terminar, aparece una gallina asándose para derrotar al adversario.- opinó Atlas, compitiendo a ver quien bebía más con Shura.

- Pensé que las llamas le dan un toque más dramático a su aparición. Pero si lo vemos de esa forma…

- ¡Shun! ¡No le sigas el juego a éste!- dijo Ikki.

- ¡Shhh! ahora viene la pelea final con Saga.- dijo Seiya, el cual seguía animado de ver los videos.

- Parece que Ikki y Saga usan técnicas parecidas por eso del control mental.- dijo Jaoh.

- Ahora que lo pienso, no era nada seguro que éstos vieran nuestros combates para aprender nuestras técnicas- dijo Seiya.

- ya era hora de que alguien se quejara por eso. Aunque me sorprende que sea Seiya a estas alturas. - prorrumpió Camus.

- En realidad no nos preocupamos por su desempeño lastimoso, lo deshonroso de sus actos ni lo inútil de sus técnicas. Como Jaoh dijo, el motivo de ver estos videos era para saber con quien conviviremos estos días del filmación.- respondió Berenike, habiendo dejado la lectura de lado.

- Es cierto. Me he dado cuenta que ni su diosa se tomó la molestia de revivirlos. Ver que caballeros del rango más bajo tienen más valor que los mismo caballeros de oro es suficiente prueba. - agregó Jaoh de Lince avivando más los ánimos para una pelea.

**Antes de que comenzara una batalla "real", Abel y Saori entraron en la sala y todos retomaron la compostura. A excepción de Shura, Atlas, Death Mask y Afrodita que se habían dormido.**

- Mañana comenzarán temprano con el rodaje. Es mejor que descansen.- profirió Saori.

- Levanten este desorden inmediatamente.- ordenó Abel, notando la gran cantidad de bocadillos en el suelo, latas y hasta envolturas de dulces.

**Todos se fueron a dormir, mañana comenzaría la filmación de las apariciones de los caballeros de Athena en la película. Hyoga vino a recoger su cámara y la llevó hasta la habitación par dejarla cargando toda la noche. Como las paredes de las habitaciones de los caballeros estaban conectadas, había problemas para poder conciliar el sueño. La cámara seguía encendida, pero como todo estaba a oscuras no se veía nada.**

- No puedo dormir. Alguien que llame a Shun para que caliente mi cama con su cosmos. ¡Jeje! -

- ¿¡Quién dijo eso!? Morirá cuando lo descubra.-

- ¡Hagan silencio! ¡Quiero dormir!-

- El que lo dijo de seguro fue Afrodita.-

- ¿¡por qué me lo dicen a mí!? ¡Siempre es lo mismo con todos estos idiotas!-

- Te juzgan por como te ves.-

- ¡Tú cállate Death Mask!-

- Mañana hay que despertarse temprano, ya no estén molestando.-

- ¡Shhh!-

- Son demasiados hombres solos en una misma habitación. ¿Tan difícil puede ser que se controlen?- profirió la voz de Abel, y de repente hubo silencio. Bueno, casi…

- ¿Con quién estará durmiendo Saori? –

**Seguido de eso, una luz llega a la cámara y distinguimos la silueta de Seiya escapándose de la habitación por la puerta al pasillo principal. En ese momento, Hyoga nota que la cámara sigue encendida y la apaga.**

Continuará...

-------------------------------------------*o*----------------------------------------------

**Nota de la Autora:** este capítulo venia pegado con el anterior en la previa, pero a mi no me gusta mucho hacer capítulos largos así que lo dividí. Es el comienzo de la convivencia.

Es algo raro de imaginar que los caballeros se vean a sí mismos en la televisión, pero ese detalles está visto en los cómics SD de Saint Seiya.

Aclaraciones:

**Los caballeros de la Corona conocen a los Atenienses:** Jaoh menciona lo bien que peleó Seiya en las doce casas. En todo caso, necesitaba una buena excusa para este capi y gracias a esa línea Jaoh tuve una.

**Las líneas vistas**: pues es cierto, ese diálogo de Death Mask cuando Shiryu quema su manita es parte del doblaje. Pero he visto la versión del manga y la japonesa de ese episodio en particular. Es prácticamente lo mismo.


	3. Dia 2 de Filmación

**Día 2 De Filmación: "Primeras Escenas"**

**Los santitos de Athena y los de Abel se despertaron y comenzaron la rutina. La cámara de Hyoga viajó por toda la casa sin ser encendida hasta el desayuno.**

- ¿Tuvieron problemas para dormir anoche? – preguntó Shura, leyendo el diario.

- No muchos.- respondió Shiryu.

- ¿Y los otros? – preguntó Shun notando que todo estaba muy tranquilo en el comedor.

- De seguro estarán por venir. Nosotros nos levantamos muy temprano.- contestó Hyoga, a quien no tenemos en vista porque está filmando.

- Espero que no estés molestando en medio de la filmación con eso.- objetó Camus viendo a su pupilo de reojo y sirviéndose su desayuno.

- ¡Pero qué caras de pocos amigos traen ustedes dos! – dijo Seiya al ver entrar a Afrodita y a Death Mask al comedor.

- Ellos SON de pocos amigos.- opinó Hyoga por lo bajo.

- ¿algo les molesta? – Preguntó Shun.

- No molestes – respondió Death Mask y fue a exigir a las otras personas del Staff su desayuno en la cocina.

- Pues… Saga se baña con la puerta abierta. No sé si será mala costumbre, pero espero que por su culpa mi cabello no se arruine con la humedad del vapor. Debería haberme levantado antes. - respondió Afrodita tomando su lugar.

- Es mejor tener un baño por habitación que un baño para todos.- opinó Camus, sin levantar la vista del libro que leía.

- Esto está aburrido. Apagaré la cámara hasta que comencemos a filmar lo de hoy. – culminó Hyoga.

**Para comenzar la jornada, Los santos dorados estaban a punto de filmar la escena de la cual salían de los ataúdes en el santuario, explicando su resurrección. Para esta escena los vistieron de túnicas blancas.**

- Y ahora los declaro Marido y Mujer.- prorrumpió sarcásticamente Berenike, deteniéndose en la puerta a ver la filmación de la escena.

- Pues en todo caso, Los declaro: "esposos". Son muchos- agregó Atlas y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

- Perdonen, pero al verlos vestidos de blanco no resistí.- se disculpó el Berenike mientras daba una risotada.

- ¡Los mataré! ¡Juro que los mataré! – exclamó Death Mask tomando una posición ofensiva.

- Ya cálmate Death Mask. No te ofendas por un comentario tan estúpido. Te rebajarías a su nivel si les sigues la broma.- dijo Camus, haciendo desaire de la presencia de los santos de Abel.

- Es que se ven taaan bien en esos vestidos. En especial el santo del lunar al lado en el ojo.- decía Atlas sarcásticamente, jadeando por la falta de aire que le produjo la risa, mientras Jaoh apretaba su abdomen y reía casi por lo bajo.

- Si tú no los matas, los mataré yo. – dijo Afrodita, y de la nada sacó tres rosas blancas y las dirigió hacia los santos de la Corona.

- Ejem. ¿Señor director, es necesaria la presencia de estos aquí? Así no se puede trabajar – objetó Saga con gesto adusto mientras su cosmos crecía y se volvía más agresivo.

- Caballeros de la Corona: les ordeno que se retiren para que por fin filmemos esta escena sin retrasos.- prorrumpió el Director, pero los santos del dios Abel seguían riéndose y no escucharon nada.

- Retírense.- profirió Abel sentenciosamente. Fue entonces que Jaoh, Atlas y Berenike se fueron para poder filmar la escena de la resurrección en paz. Pero aún se reían.

- Aún tengo algunas dudas sobre nuestra "resurrección". Podemos obviar detalles como heridas o las tumbas. ¿Pero por qué Shura resucita desde un ataúd como nosotros si su cuerpo se pierde en el espacio? – preguntó Saga.

- Detalles, detalles – respondió del director, haciendo cálculos de "quien sabe qué".

- Se ve que saben lo que hacen- murmuró molesto el Santo de Géminis ante esa respuesta.

- Hablando de Shura… ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Shiryu, desconcertado.

**Luego de buscarlo por quince minutos por todo el lugar, encontraron al Santo de Capricornio durmiendo en el ataúd donde le correspondía "resucitar". Afortunadamente, estaba con la túnica blanca puesta y "listo" para filmar la escena.**

- ¿Lo tienes? – preguntó Seiya riéndose de la situación.

- Todo grabado.- respondió Hyoga, abanicándose sofocado por la carcajada.

- ¿Han leído el libreto? – preguntó Shun con el guió en la mano y agregó:

- Como de costumbre, mi hermano tardará en aparecer.-

- ¿Tendremos alguna escena que tenga diálogos elaborados por la resurrección de los santos dorados? – preguntó Shiryu

- Seguramente. Yo tengo mucho que agradecerle a mi maestro- profirió el santo de Cisne

- Claro. Dirías algo como: "gracias por hundir el barco donde estaba mi madre muerta, ahora sí podré actuar como hombre" – prorrumpió sarcásticamente Ikki, metiéndose en la conversación. Hyoga dejó en las manos de Shun la cámara y perdimos la imagen.

**La cámara vuelve a encenderse al rato. Luego de haber filmado la escena del encuentro de los caballeros de Bronce con el dios Abel, los santos de Corona y los resucitados de Oro… ah, y Athena.**

- Al menos terminamos por hoy. Ese director es un poco cruel.- opinó Shun

- ¿Lo dices porque repetimos muchas veces la toma de cuando Seiya aparece en escena y cae sobre su trasero? – preguntó Hyoga, aún riéndose y enfocando con la cámara al Santote Pegaso, que estaba algo adolorido.

- Además de eso, la golpiza que le dio Atlas.- explicó el caballero de Andrómeda

- ¿Cómo estará Ikki? – preguntó Shiryu.

- Vamos a ver si ya lo descongelaron. – respondió con cara de satisfacción el santo de Cisne.

- Menos mal que no lo necesitábamos para estas escenas.- suspiró Shun, con un gesto de resignación.

- Señor Shiryu, tiene una llamada telefónica desde China.- prorrumpió una chica del Staff.

- Espero que no sea por cobrar. El maestro suele hacer eso. – culminó Shiryu yéndose.

- Por cierto. Es la primera vez que veo que Saori-san nos abandona de esta forma. Ni siquiera se junta con nosotros, ha pasado todo el tiempo con Abel desde que estamos aquí.- dijo el Santo de Pegaso algo triste. Hyoga le tomó un acercamiento y dijo

- No te pongas así, Seiya. Es algo temporal.-

- Es cierto. La gente no va a entender si te ve menos seguro de ti mismo.- agregó Shun.

**Hyoga apagó la cámara y la dejó sobre la mesa de la sala de estar cargando. Luego de un rato, la filmadora se enciende nuevamente y tenemos lo que es un mega-acercamiento del ojo de Berenike.**

- Así que este es el juguetito de ese patito feo. -

- No estés molestando con cosas que no te pertenecen.- dijo Jaoh, y sentándose agregó:

- ¿no crees que te pasaste un poco con lo que le hiciste al caballo alado, Atlas?-

- No lo creo, es como una cucaracha. ¿Notaste lo obstinado que es? Ni siquiera fue capaz de demostrar un poco de respeto ante la presencia de Abel-sama. –

- Es sorprendente. Sigue vivo después de tremenda paliza. Sin contar que antes de filmar, ensayamos varias veces, y no tuviste piedad en ese entonces.- dijo Berenike, aún jugando con la cámara.

- Aprovechaba la oportunidad de probar su resistencia.- respondió Atlas con aires de suficiencia.

- Claro, pero él no puede morir… es el protagonista. – profirió Jaoh y sus compañeros suspiraron resignados.

- Al menos voy a aprovechar para divertirme un poco si el director me da la oportunidad de desmembrarlo. – contestó Atlas.

- Qué poco profesionales nos vimos. Nos reímos demasiado y costó filmar las escenas.- comentó Berenike.

- Prometí que no iba a reírme, pero… cuando esos tres gritaban "Seiya" consecutivamente era inevitable.- profirió Jaoh, y comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Qué están haciendo ahí? Tenemos que irnos a filmar a mi templo.- prorrumpió Abel, interrumpiendo la conversación.

- Deja esa cámara ahí, Berenike.- Ordenó Atlas.

- Bien… pero yo también quiero una.- murmuró el santo de Comma y se fue con los otros.

**Berenike recibió al día siguiente una filmadora. ¿Quién sabe los detalles que el Santo de Comma captará de la convivencia de en el set?**

Continuará…

-------------------------------*o*-------------------------------

**Nota de la Autora:** Hola mis queridísimos lectores (que espero que también sean Reviewers, jeje). Este capitulo estuvo del largo que esperaba, no me gustan mucho los capis extensos.

Tardé mucho en actualizar porque, decir verdad, extraño muchísimo a mis amados espectros y me surgen ideas para ellos. Los santos de Corona son divertidos, pero mis raíces están en el Meikai. Ni siquiera me alegra lo de andar molestando goldies en este fic… bueno, sí XD.

Espero recibir ánimos de seguir este fic. Tanto extrañar me hará dejar de lado esta historia para dedicarle el tiempo a mis espectrillos (especialmente a Lune de Balrog).

Aclaraciones:

* **La cronología de la película para la realización**: Este fic está repleto de detalles debido a que mientras veo la peli, me surgen ideas de cómo se las pasaron en plena filmación de las escenas.

*Shura, A decir verdad, en la escena cuando lo resucitan parecía que se había levantado más de una siestita (un coyotito) que de haber estado muerto.

***Asuntos Inexplicables:** A decir verdad, hay algunas dudas que me surgieron por esta película. Como la resurrección de Shura desde el ataúd y el tipo de Armaduras que los caballeros Usan. Espero que la explicación que les doy en este fic sea pertinente.


	4. Dia 3 de Filmación

**Día 3 de Filmación: Cambio de Locación Geográfica.**

_Para proseguir con la filmación de la película los caballeros tuvieron que tomar distintos rumbos. Los de bronce se dirigieron a Japón primero para filmar unas cortas escenas en la casa de Seiya. Y, por su parte, los dorados y los santos de la Corona se dirigían al templo de Abel. _

**Berenike estaba contento de haber recibido una filmadora por parte de Abel como había pedido. Abrió lentamente el paquete y quiso ya poner a funcionar el nuevo regalo. La cámara se enciende y estamos en un avión: tenemos en vista que los Santos ocupaban la parte de primera clase.**

- ¿Ya llegamos? – profirió Shura, fuera de su asiento, yendo y viniendo por el pasillo.

- Es la décima vez que preguntas lo mismo, Shura. Ya siéntate.- ordenó Afrodita perdiendo la paciencia.

- Creo que lo de morir en el espacio te dejó secuelas. ¿Le temes a las alturas? - inquirió Saga, mirando al inquieto santo de Capricornio.

- Cállate o te arrojaré a las fans cuando lleguemos.- contestó de mala gana el español.

- ¿Fans? – preguntó sorprendido Jaoh de Lince, leyendo una revista.

- Sí, fans. Esas criaturas peligrosas que disfrazan lo atroz de sus actos bajo el sentimiento de devoción.- respondió Death Mask en estado somnoliento y usando un antifaz, sentado al lado de Afrodita.

- No me refería a que no sé lo que es un fan. Lo que yo decía era que sería raro encontrar fans en el templo de nuestro señor Abel-sama que está escondido entre las montañas.- contestó el santo de Lince con gesto adusto.

- No dudo en que los fans llegarán allá. Tienen una devoción y una obsesión tan fuertes que podría igualarse al séptimo sentido.- opinó Shura aún nervioso.

- ¿Quieres un calmante? A Death Mask le sirvió porque a él tampoco le sentó bien el viaje en avión.- dijo Afrodita ofreciéndole unas pastillas al español.

- Aww, pobres. ¡Qué fortaleza que demuestran los Santos de la diosa que tiene potestad sobre el mundo humano!- profirió sarcásticamente Atlas.

- ¡Mhp! Pareces decirlo con mucho orgullo y seguridad, siendo una persona que no usa pantalones.- contestó Saga de mala gana.

- ¿Ah, sí? – inquirió prepotentemente Atlas, levantándose de su lugar.

- Sí. – respondió el Santo de Géminis de mala gana.

- Se supone que son personas civilizadas, compórtense como tales. – prorrumpió Abel, calmando los ánimos con su imponente presencia, desde unos asientos apartados adelante con Athena.

- Ahora que lo pienso. Tirdy ha estado muy calmado desde que subimos al avión.- opinó Jaoh.

- Es cierto. Yo no lo oí cantar.- agregó Berenike, dándonos un acercamiento al asiento de Camus. Podemos apreciar el detalle de lo mucho que bebió por la cantidad de botellas de vino vacías del minibar que estaba a su lado.

- ¿Quién es Tirdy? – preguntó Saori, desde su lugar apartado adelante.

- Es un canario, señorita Athena. Está aquí con nosotros, en su jaula. Era ese que estaba cantando cuando todos subimos al avión. –respondió Atlas.

- Que extraño, yo no lo escuché… ¿quieres hacernos a todos el favor de sentarte, Shura? - prorrumpió Afrodita. Shura seguía perturbado en el pasillo.

- Tengo que hablar algo con el piloto. – profirió Abel, yéndose a la cabina del piloto acompañado por su hermana Athena.

**Jaoh se levantó de su lugar para ver la jaula de Tirdy, la cual estaba cubierta por una sábana, y descubrió en ese momento el horror.**

- ¡Tirdy está muerto!- exclamó el Santo de Lince sorprendido.

- ¿Quién crees que fue? – preguntó Atlas, algo enfadado.

- No me miren a mí. Yo no sabía nada.- dijo Shura, tomando su lugar al lado de Saga y bebiendo algo de vino.

- Menos yo.- agregó Saga.

- Yo tampoco sabía. Cuando subimos con Camus al avión no escuchamos cantar a ningún pájaro. A lo mejor la presión por la altura le afectó. - profirió Afrodita, poniéndose auriculares.

- Pero parece que "alguien" lo hubiera atacado.- dijo Berenike, tomando un acercamiento del pajarillo muerto.

- No un "alguien", un cangrejo: Death Mask ¡Tú Mataste a mi canario! – dijo Jaoh, arrojándole una almohada con fuerza. Death Mask se levantó el antifaz y profirió algunas cosas que creemos sonaban a italiano.

- No sé que fue lo que dijiste… ¡Pero no me gustó cómo lo dijiste! ¡Asesino! – respondió Jaoh agresivamente elevando sus cosmos y acercándose amenazadoramente a Death Mask.

- jeh, ¿"Asesino" es tu mejor insulto? Yo no maté a la molestia de color azul.- contestó el santo de Cáncer con mirada desafiante.

- ¿Cómo sabes que era de color azul si estaba cubierto con una sábana? – preguntó Afrodita.

**Ese comentario desencadenó una especie batalla de mil días a menor escala dentro del avión en las que las patadas, puñetazos, porrazos, piquetes de ojos, y otros golpes bajos eran intercambiados entre Death Mask y Jaoh de Lince. Todo esto capturado por la cámara de Berenike.**

- Ustedes están haciendo demasiado ruido. Veré si acompañando a los miembros del Staff se puede dormir.- se quejó Camus, tomando su almohada caminando hacia el sector de la clase "económica" donde viajaban los demás pasajeros.

**Berenike pudo tomar detalles también de la sorpresa que se llevó Camus al cambiar de sector donde viajaban los miembros del staff. Al abrir la puerta, descubrió que todos estaban cantando "All you need is Love".**

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Extrañado Camus.

- ¿Está todo bien allá adelante?- se apresuró uno a preguntar.

- Escuchamos muchos ruidos adelante y nos preocupamos. - dijo una aterrada miembro del Staff.

- Entonces decidimos cantar esperando la muerte.-

- ¿¡Dijiste la Muerte!? –

- ¡¡¡TODOS VAMOS A MORIR!!! -

- ¡¡¡¡AAAAH!!!!!!-

**El descontrol aumentó por una simple turbulencia y por una pequeña pelea por un canario muerto.**

- ¡Oigan, ya dejen de pelear allá adelante! ¡Están haciendo tambalear al avión!– exclamó Camus intentando calmar los ánimos.

**Berenike tomó un acercamiento de unas pasajeras miembros del Staff que estaban encogidas abrazando sus rodillas.**

- Yo que me metí en este proyecto de la película por los bishies y miren lo que va a pasarme… me voy a morir.-

- A mi me decían que trabajar con ellos era para profesionales… ¿pero de qué? ¿Gente del ejército era necesaria para filmar una película? –

- ¡Trae la cámara, tienes que ver esto, Berenike! – clamó Atlas, riéndose.

**La cámara enfocó la siguiente escena: Death Mask y Jaoh seguían peleando mientras Saga y Camus estaban intentado separarlos. Shura estaba más que mareado e intentaba entrar al baño, pero el mismo estaba siendo ocupado por Afrodita que fue a limpiarse lo que le salpicaron de cuando tiraron el minibar sobre su ropa los que estaban peleando.**

- Que caótico.- dijo en medio de una risa Berenike.

- Diríjame su atención: en unos minutos vamos a aterrizar el avión en la locación de mi templo. Prepárense para el descenso. – Prorrumpió sentenciosamente Abel desde la caja de voz del avión.

**Al oír el mensaje, todos los santos tomaron sus lugares y actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado cuando Abel y Athena volvieron de la cabina del piloto. Camus había cerrado la puerta que conectaba el sector de la primera clase con el lugar que ocupaban los demás miembros de la producción así que los dioses no vieron el caos del Staff.**

**El aterrizaje sucedió con normalidad en unas montañas. El clima estaba muy ventoso. Berenike seguía filmando.**

- ¿En qué país nos encontramos? – preguntó Shura, saliendo mareado del avión.

- No sé enciende un radio para adivinar por el idioma. – sugirió Saga. Afrodita encendió un pequeño radio que encontró y se escuchó lo siguiente:

"_..lito dime tú, lo que dice el viento en su canción. Abuelito dime tú, por qué llovió, por qué nevó. Dime por qué somos blancos, dime por qué soy tan feliz,_

_abuelitoooo...…"_

**Luego de escuchar lo que transmitía el radio, pudimos apreciar que a Shura le dio un tic en el ojo.**

- Al fin llegamos. El viaje se hizo eterno.- expresó Atlas, saliendo del avión desperezándose.

- ¿Eso que oí cantar fue Tirdy? – preguntó Berenike, enfocando la cámara a una jaula con un pajarito azul que aleteaba.

- Sí. Abel-sama lo revivió.- contestó Jaoh saliendo del avión sonriendo.

**Por si fuera poco, arriba de las montañas resultó ser algo desfavorable por el clima ventoso y por la altura para la filmación de una película. A causa del viento, los diminutos tapados de Jaoh y Atlas se elevaron dejando descubierta su hombría, haciendo feliz a las miembros del Staff y haciendo reír a los santos de Athena. Todo esto capturado por la cámara de Berenike.**

- Se lo tienen merecido; deberían haberse puesto pantalones.- opinó Afrodita en medio de una risotada.

- Me alegro de que mi armadura cubre un poco más de mí.- suspiró aliviado Berenike, pero riéndose por lo bajo de sus compañeros.

- Como sea. Este lugar es un basurero.- expresó Death Mask con gesto adusto al tener frente a sus ojos la majestuosidad del templo de Abel en ruinas.

- Ya, Death Mask. No empieces otra pelea con éstos santos que son bien sensibles.- prorrumpió Camus saliendo del avión con lo que creemos que es un dolor de cabeza.

**Automáticamente, los miembros del Staff filmaron detalles del templo del dios Febo Abel y capturaron algunas escenas del mismo tocando una lira. **

**La cámara de Berenike se apagó cuando estos fueron a filmar una escena en que los santos verían jugar a los dioses Abel y Athena. **

**Veremos en qué se enfocó la cámara de Hyoga que estaba en Japón por filmar una escena en el barrio de Seiya. Esa noche luego de filmar la escena:**

- Damas y caballeros: quiero darles una bienvenida a ver este video nocturno en el que tendremos la oportunidad de molestar al protagonista de la serie.- dijo Hyoga, en medio de la oscuridad por la hora que era en Japón.

- Mh… Hyoga, hay que dormir que mañana debemos viajar. Y más ustedes que se van a otros países. - susurró Shun, abrazando su almohada siguiendo a Shiryu y a Hyoga en su broma.

- No te preocupes.- contesto el Santo de Cisne acercándose a la habitación de Seiya.

- Está muy oscuro. Mejor enciende una linterna.- murmuró Shiryu.

- ¿Estuviste ciego por tanto tiempo y me pides algo así? – preguntó Hyoga ya riéndose.

- Shhh, mi hermano se va a enterar de la broma.- ordenó Shun.

**La vista se enfocó en Seiya durmiendo. Hyoga le dio la cámara a Shun para que la sostuviera unos minutos y mientras, Hyoga y Shiryu le pintaron la cara a Seiya para que pareciera mujer, incluyendo la peluca y todo. **

**Cuando quedó listo, Shiryu puso un espejo en frente del santo de Pegaso y Hyoga afinó su voz y dijo muy femeninamente…**

- Seiya… Seiya… ¡Soy yo, tu hermana perdida! ¡Despierta Seiya! –

**Ante lo dicho, el santo de Pegaso entreabrió los ojos y vio una figura femenina algo difusa en frente suyo:**

- ¡SEIKA! - exclamó Seiya y pegó un salto fuera de su cama al querer alcanzar el espejo. El espejo cayó al suelo y "Seika" desapareció en muchos y muy brillantes pedazos.

- ¿¡E-en dónde está Seika!? – prorrumpió Seiya aterrado y estupefacto arrodillado en el suelo.

- Ahí esta "Seika" ¡Pfff! – dijo Hyoga apuntando al "femenino" Seiya mientras se reía con los otros dos.

- A mi hermano le gustará ver esta filmación.- dijo Shun riéndose casi por lo bajo.

- Ustedes... ¡Meteoro de Pegaso! – exclamó Seiya mientras Shun, Shiryu y Hyoga salían corriendo y reían a carcajadas. En ese momento, el santo de Pegaso se topó con Ikki, aún en hábitos de mujer.

- No conocía ese lado tuyo, Seiya.- profirió Ikki confundido, pero comenzó a reírse.

La persecución siguió y perdimos la vista de la cámara de Hyoga a causa de una caída "aparentemente".

**Y Así culminaremos el tercer día de filmación. La producción de la película poco a poco sigue avanzando con las locuras en el set, y aunque separen a los santos, seguirá habiendo Caos como por obra de Eris. ¿Podrán terminar la película seriamente y en paz? **

Continuará …

---------------------------------------*o*------------------------------------------

**Nota de la Autora:** _¡Hola! ¿¡Cómo va, gentes!? ¡Les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo! ^o^ y para variar un poco, les dejaré una laarga lista de agradecimientos luego de las aclaraciones. Gracias a los ánimos dados, pude hacer este loco capi. Espero sigan habiendo nuevos lectores._

**Aclaraciones: **

**La Cámara de Berenike y la Cámara de Hyoga:** debido a que los caballeritos de bronce viajan a sus "hogares", separando a los grupos de Santos en dos, decidí regalarle por mí misma una cámara a Berenike. Hubiera sido aburrido perder detalles de los desastres de los santos de Athena y los de Corona juntos. Por cierto, ¿Notaron que esta vez molesté a los santos de Abel? XD

**Mi primer OC:** el canario muerto de Jaoh, Tirdy, es invento mío. Death Mask es re mala onda por haberlo matado tan rápido.

**La canción del Radio**: es el opening de Heidi en español. Es una canción traumáticamente pegajosa. Se me ocurrió que en la radio transmitían eso porque el templo de Abel esta escondido entre montañas ventosas. Mi mente lo relacionó inconscientemente.

**Shura y su "tic" en el ojo:** detalle que se puede apreciar en el OVA 6 de Hades Santuary. A decir verdad, que este español tenga un tic en el ojito es un detalle taan tierno.

**Abel, su mito y templo:** a decir verdad, este sí que es un dios inventado. En varios fic de esta página se puede apreciar que varios tomaron personajes de la mitología e insertaron su propia historia muy bien. Pero Abel resulta ser todo un enigma creado por Toei, un dios inventado, siendo que podría haber sido confundido con Apolo o Helio. (más que nada con el segundo del carro con fueguito) Su templo está en ruinas, como "prueba" de que los dioses lo quisieron hacer desaparecer de la historia.

_*Coff*… saliendo de eso quería darles mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a mis queridos lectores, que me han dado ánimos de seguir con este loco fic. Por orden de aparición de sus reviews):_

**.-Hika Sei-. :**

Siempre es un gusto encontrar tus comentarios ya desde mi comienzo como "fickera". Cuento siempre con tu fiel review.

**blerak-princess:**

Aunque que estás desaparecida, me da gusto que te hayas tomado el tiempo de dejarme un reviewcillo. No te tardes en aparecer para lo del proyecto.

**Black Cat:**

Gracias por tu review… aún espero que vuelvas a dejar otro y que te vaya gustando la historia.

**SakuraK Li:**

^^ Gracias por tus constantes reviews, siempre sirven de ánimo. Aprovecho a pedirle disculpas a Shun-chan por los comentarios hechos sobre él y de perdida, también pedir perdón a vos. Espero puedas perdonarme. Veré si alargo los capis.

**Mikaelaamaarhcp:**

Aprovecho a agradecerte que leas mi fic, pero esta vez públicamente ante los ojos de… los lectores XD. Berenike sigue enojado por tus comentarios de la otra vez, pero eso es otra historia. Por tu pedido también veré si alargo los capis.

**Mar:**

¡Hola! Seria bueno volver a ver un review tuyo. A decir verdad me encanta siempre recibir buenos lectores.

**Darkacuario:**

Hablando de nuevos lectores, qué bueno es encontrarme tus cortos, pero fieles reviews. Aprovecho a pedirte disculpas por las miradas que te dieron. Pero así es la comedia.

**Yui-3000:**

Perdóname si te hice quedar mal en tu trabajo. Los santitos están locos. Gracias por los ánimos de seguir este fic, son muy necesarios, como tus reviews.

**Driana11 (aku-chan):**

Queridísima alumnis… gracias por hacerle caso a las locuras de tu sensei. Debo decir que me enorgulleces como buena alumnita.

**Yumiko Tsuji:**

¡Merumeru-sama! ^o^… gracias por los ánimos de seguir este fic. A decir verdad, ni Kurumada le da respetos a tu Sensei Mascarita. Ah, por cierto, lo de la boda fue improvisado y Saga y Camus también participaron… y Shun es bonito.

**Blitzwing13:**

^^ Gracias por los reviews aquí y para el fic Pandora. La verdad que así da ánimos de seguir este fic.

_Como les dije antes, gentes, extraño a mis queridísimos espectros y estar tanto tiempo lejos del Meikai me hizo poner melancólica. A decir verdad, me han surgido varios proyectos para con ellos. Si llego a publicarlos en paralelo a este fic, sería lindo que los siguieran. ¿Si?_


	5. Dia 6 de Filmacion

**Día 6 de Filmación: Comienza lo Difícil**

_La agenda estaba siendo completada rápidamente. Los días 4 y 5 de filmación fueron ocupados en descansos y viajes para por fin comenzar los combates en el templo de Abel. Por fin todos los santos se habían reunidos de nuevo en el mismo país._

**Las cámaras de Hyoga y Berenike fueron encendidas casi al mismo tiempo para poder tomar detalles de los momentos previos a la filmación de las peleas.**

- Cada grupo tiene su propia agenda, incluso, algunos tienen rumbos especiales detallados en el libreto. Por favor, síganlos al pie de la letra y… ocho, nueve, diez, once... Nos falta gente. - dijo extrañado el coordinador general.

- Ikki no está.- expresó Shiryu.

- Hermano, otra vez yéndote sin avisar.- farfulló con gesto de resignación Shun mirando al cielo.

- Tampoco Death Mask ni Afrodita.- Divisó Camus.

- A lo mejor querían estar solos. – le susurró Atlas a Jaoh y se rieron mientras Berenike tomaba detalle de las conversaciones.

- Seguro bajaron a comprar a Rodorio. – opinó Shura, sentándose a descansar en una silla con su nombre.

- ¿¡Estamos en Grecia!? – inquirió Seiya sorprendido.

- *Coff.* ¿No has notado aún que podemos ver la estatua de Athena desde aquí? – dijo Saga con gesto adusto apuntando hacia lo que sería el Santuario. La cámara de Hyoga se enfocó bien en la estatua de Athena mientras se escuchaban risitas de todos de fondo.

- No se puede trabajar así, gente. ¡Pónganse serios! – farfulló el coordinador general.

- ¿Por que nos lo dices a nosotros que estamos aquí? No es nuestra culpa que los otros sean tan desorganizados.- se quejó Berenike.

- ¿Saben? Lo que me sorprende es que hayamos hecho tanto escándalo con los viajes para terminar aquí, prácticamente a metros del Santuario.- dijo Camus, bebiendo café que le sirvió una miembro del Staff.

- Cierto. Lo del viaje a China y Siberia fue innecesario, porque estábamos en Japón.- Opinó Hyoga.

- Ni me lo recuerdes, Shunrei estaba molesta porque le tocó una sola línea en la película. Sin embargo, que tampoco hayan venido los demás caballeros de Oro aquí es también algo raro.- agregó Shiryu

- Sencillo: el presupuesto no alcanzaba para traerlos a todos aquí, ni aunque Athena esté con nosotros. Con este director las cosas son así: Pocas explicaciones y los detalles se difuminan a tal punto de cambiar la historia - contestó Saga.

- Se nota que no han hecho una película antes.- dijo orgullosamente Seiya; Saga, Shura y Camus lo miraron de reojo como a un perro.

**En ese momento, Death Mask y Afrodita llegaron. Tirdy se ubicó en el hombro el santo de Cáncer y comenzó a escarbarle la cabeza ante el asombro de muchos. Algunos no sabían si reírse o no.**

- No vayas a hacerle daño, ni a matarlo, porque yo te devolveré el mismo daño cien veces peor, Death Mask - Profirió tranquilamente Abel, mientras tocaba una lira y Athena lo miraba embobada. Seiya miraba de reojo a Saori; Todo esto captado por la cámara de Hyoga.

- Ha de tener muchos bichos para que se Tirdy le quede ahí. - murmuró Atlas en una risita.

- Sé en qué estás pensando, Afrodita, y más te vale no decir nada. ¿Oigan, no pueden ponerlo en una jaula? - masculló Death Mask, mientras Berenike enfocaba conteniendo su risa al santo de Piscis.

- No, ahora es Tirdy el rebelde… bueno, en realidad es que perdimos su jaula. - dijo satíricamente Atlas.

**Berenike pudo tomar detalle de cómo los ojos de Death Mask tomaron un brillo característico, como el que posee un asesino empuñando un objeto afilado. Jaoh extendió su mano y llamó a Tirdy. La cámara de Hyoga nos dio un acercamiento del hombro de Death Mask, ya que Tirdy le había le dejado un "regalito" al santito de Cáncer. Los que lo notaron seguían riéndose, incluyendo a Camus.**

- ¿De qué te estás riendo, mocoso? – inquirió amenazante Death Mask a Seiya que no se había dado cuenta del regalito que Tirdy le dejó. Antes de que el Santo de Pegaso pudiera contestarle, fueron interrumpidos por el Coordinador General.

- Bueno, ustedes, los Caballeros de Bronce, síganme que tenemos que completar una agenda por hoy. – dijo el asistente del Coordinador general, y se retiró con el grupo de bronce.

- Y ustedes, caballeros de la Corona, ubíquense frente a Abel, filmaremos la escena donde su dios envía a Athena a Yomotsu.- ordenó el director.

**Berenike dejó la cámara encendida mientras se ubicaba en su lugar para seguir con el rodaje.**

- Bueno, esta es la parte donde matan a Athena.- murmuró Death Mask y sonrió de costado.

- Shhh, te van a escuchar.- susurró Afrodita.

- Bah, esto de estar inclinados ante Abel tanto tiempo no me gusta. Es estúpido, y lo es más cada vez que ensayamos. Preferiría volver al Santuario, aún teniendo de vecino a Aioria.- prosiguió el santo de Cáncer.

- Aún no puedo entender cómo ella se deja matar así si es una diosa. No concibo cual es la visión del director. – Murmuró Camus.

- Oigan, todo se oscureció de golpe – expresó en voz baja Afrodita.

- ¡Silencio, es la señal de la parte en que debemos enfrentarnos a Abel! – contestó Shura y se levantó a decir sus líneas junto con Camus.

*- ¡Abel! ¿¡Qué está pasando!? – inquirió el Santo de Acuario.

*- Te obedecemos en nombre de los Santos leales a Athena. ¡Pero esto es imperdonable! – exclamó el Santo de Capricornio.

*- ¡Retrocedan, Shura, Camus! – ordenó Atlas.

*- Incluso si eres el hermano de Athena no te dejaremos dañarla – prosiguió Camus.

*- Ustedes no entienden mis sentimientos.- respondió Abel.

- Jeeeh… ¡qué masculino! – opinó en voz baja el Santo de Cáncer.

- Has silencio, Death Mask.- ordenó por lo bajo Saga.

*- ¡Si dan un paso más los trataremos como Traidores! – Exclamó Atlas. Y comenzó la pelea entre los santos, mientras Abel decía unas líneas a su "muerta" hermana.

**En ese momento, una chica del Staff llegó corriendo la filmación de la escena de la pelea fue interrumpida.**

- ¡Señor Director, problemas! ¡Tendremos que cambiar el libreto! –

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Saga.

- Nos ha llegado un mensaje del Meikai avisando que la visa de dos Caballeros de Oro está vencida.- respondió la chica.

- No importa, los mataremos rápido. – respondió Berenike orgullosamente, echándole una mirada desafiante a los santos dorados.

- Espero que pronto pueda desquitarme de estas lacras.- farfulló el Santo de Géminis.

- ¿De quiénes están vencidas las visas? – preguntó Camus.

- Shura y Camus. Según lo escrito aquí.-

- La burocracia ha hablado. Muchachos, tendremos que devolverlos al Meikai rápido.- dijo Jaoh y una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios lentamente.

- Lástima por ustedes. Al menos yo todavía tengo la oportunidad de limpiar un poco mi nombre y mejorar mi reputación.- agregó Afrodita.

- Ok, resumiremos la escena del combate y la haremos en una sola toma. Todas las cámaras atentas. Ah, y tendrás que rematarlos tú, Atlas, para que sea más rápido.- ordenó el Director algo molesto.

- Será todo un placer.- sentenció Atlas sonriente.

- Nos veremos en el Meikai, sé que volverán. - se despidió Shura con gesto adusto.

- Tal vez consigamos el permiso de quedarnos en el Santuario de nuevo por los Cómics SD. Haremos el trámite para ganarles tiempo a ustedes.- culminó Camus y sonrió.

- Ok. Luces… cámara… ¡Acción! –

*- ¡Aurora Execution!-

*- ¡Excalibur! –

*- Shining Hell Claw!-

*- ¡Athena! – gritó por "última" vez Camus, cayendo "muerto" al suelo.

- Y… ¡CORTE! ¡Quedó perfecta!- exclamó el directo.

- ¿¡Cómo que quedó perfecta!? – se quejó Camus levantándose.

- ¿Qué pasa, qué quedó mal? – preguntó Berenike.

- Ustedes son idiotas. ¡Acaban de destruir dos armaduras doradas! - exclamó Shura.

- ¿No que eran de utilería? – preguntó Jaoh "inocentemente", jugando con Tirdy.

- Las necesitamos para después, por lo menos a la de Acuario.- opinó una chica del staff, asistente del Director.

- Tendremos que llamar a Mu de Aries para repararlas. – dijo Saga, apretándose la sien mientras los santos de la corona, y Shura y Camus discutían como locos.

**La cámara de Berenike se apagó por falta de energía. Mientras tanto, Hyoga Shun y Shiryu filmaban una significativa escena y no tuvimos nuevo material de la cámara del santo del cisne. **

**Esa noche, todos estaban juntos para cenar, en el comedor, la cámara de Berenike estaba cargándose así que tendremos solo escenas de la cámara de Hyoga:**

- Wahhh, estoy cansado. – dijo Seiya estirándose, (malos modales en la mesa)

- Pero si no hiciste nada.- opinó extrañado Shun

- En realidad sí. Ensayaba para mañana que me toca una pelea con Atlas.- respondió el santo de Pegaso, con comida en la boca.

- ¿Cómo vas con esas armaduras, Mu? ¿Necesitas ayuda? – profirió Shiryu.

- No está bien. La ayuda de Kiki es más que suficiente, aunque creo que necesitaré más sangre. ¿Cómo van con la película? – contestó Mu, sonriendo.

- Bastante bien. Me dijeron que tal vez haya una cuarta película y los santos dorados que faltan aparezcan.- prosiguió el Santo de Dragón.

- Seguramente es para "matarlos" como vimos hoy. Seguro la aparición que planearon para nosotros es para lograr más audiencia. Me siento usado – se quejó Afrodita.

**Ante lo dicho, todos hicieron un corto silencio incómodo, hasta que…**

- ¡Pffff!... ¡Jajajaja! ¡Vamos! ¡No soy el único que pensó mal de eso! – exclamó Atlas y todos empezaron a reírse.

- Ejem… Ahora que lo pienso, si los santos de bronce están en plena producción de la Saga de Asgard, ¿No tendrán problemas con las armaduras que llevan ahora que son diferentes de las primeras? – inquirió el santo de Aries.

- Detalles, detalles.- contestó el Director, en la mesa vecina., comiendo.

- Ya veo.- agregó Mu y una gota de sudor se resbaló por su sien.

- Tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí Biki? – preguntó Saga, inquietado por el pajarito que adornaba la cabeza de Mu.

- Shaka me pidió a cuidarlo mientras salía del Santuario. No tengo idea de qué asuntos estaba tratando fuera.- contestó el santo de Aries y Biki salió volando.

- No sé por qué, pero siento que la gente verá a los santos de Oro como un montón de holgazanes. Kurumada no ha hecho mucho por darles mejor reputación… hasta ahora. - dijo Hyoga, filmando todo lo visto.

- Yo me voy a dormir temprano. Mañana tendremos que completar una agenda bastante extensa. ¿Dónde está Tirdy?... más le vale al cangrejo no le haberle hecho nada.- farfulló Jaoh.

- Esta vez no fui yo.- contestó de mala gana Death Mask.

- Mañana aparecerá seguro. O sino…- dijo Berenike, y con uno de sus cabellos volteó una bebida sobre los pantalones de Death Mask.

- No quiero repetirles la orden de que se comporten como gente civilizada, porque ésta sigue vigente.- sentenció Abel mirando seriamente al par que estaba casi peleando.

- Yo no empecé esta vez.- murmuró entre dientes Death Mask.

**La cámara de Hyoga se apagó entonces finalizando la jornada del día 6 de filmación.**

.

.

**Día 7 de Filmación: escenas en Yomotsu y La búsqueda de los pájaros**

_Seiya, Atlas, Death Mask y Shiryu fueron los primeros en comenzar las escenas de combate con las armaduras. Mientras los demás descansaban, Berenike decidió ir a ver cómo filmaban las escenas en el Meikai._

**La cámara de Berenike se enciende y…**

- Ubíquense en sus lugares con los equipos. Death Mask, se supone que nos lleves a Yomotsu con la técnica esa del Seki Shiki Mei Kai Ha.- dijo El Coordinador General.

- Esto no va a doler, ¿Cierto? – preguntó uno de los camarógrafos. Death Mask lo miró y se rió. La cámara de Berenike pudo hasta tomar detalles de los nervios que padecían todos.

- ¡Seki Shiki Mei Kai Ha! – exclamó el santo de Cáncer y el Staff apareció en la colina que conduce al abismo, Yomotsu.

- ¿por qué no simplemente lográbamos estas escenas en un estudio como los de Hollywood? – se quejó uno de los asistentes de filmación.

- Porque el director quería que fuera algo realista. – le contestó la asistente del director de Fotografía.

- Este lugar es un basurero.- opinó Berenike, mientras filmaba. En ese momento captó que una persona de armadura negra se acercaba.

- Hola, Fédor.- pronunció Death Mask, casi con desprecio.

- Así que sí era cierto lo de la película. Espero no te tardes en regresar, mascarita, tenemos trabajitos muy lindos para tí en las prisiones. – contestó el espectro de Mandrágora. En ese momento, otro espectro de cabellos plateados como la luna apareció de la nada.

- Yo seré el supervisor de sus actividades aquí, por orden de Minos, uno de los jueces del señor de estas tierras, Hades-sama. Mi nombre es Lune de Balrog.- pronunció el recién llegado.

- Ya veo, ya no confían en ti como guardián desde lo de la guerra pasada.- le susurró Death Mask a Fédor y se rió en su cara.

- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Shiryu apuntando a una chica de cabellos oscuros y vestido blanco.

- Es la doble de Athena. No estábamos seguros de traer aquí a la verdadera.- contestó una chica del Staff.

- Ok, no más retrasos. ¿Mh? ¿Berenike? Se supone que esperes en el mundo humano para recibir con tu ataque a Shiryu.- dijo el Director al vislumbrar al santo de Comma de polizón en el grupo.

**Berenike apagó su Cámara y se regresó aburrido al mundo de los vivos. Mientras tanto Hyoga filmaba la búsqueda de Tirdy y la de Biki, ya que ambas mascotas no aparecían.**

- Mejor te bajas del árbol, Atlas, puede que venga otra brisa y… - antes de que Jaoh pudiera terminar lo que decía, el viento levantó de nuevo el tapado del Santo de Corona.

- Es extraño que Biki no volviera anoche. Necesito que ayuden a encontrarlo mientras yo reparo estas armaduras.- dijo Mu a los Santos de bronce presentes.

- Es algo sospechoso que el pajarito de los de Abel tampoco esté.- opinó Shun.

- Mejor. Será menos trabajo si los encuentran juntos.- dijo el santo de Géminis, sentado en una silla con su nombre.

- Ustedes también búsquenlos.- ordenó Saori a Saga y Afrodita que estaban sin hacer nada.

**A Regañadientes, los valerosos santos se adentraron en los vestigios del templo de Abel para buscar… un par de aves pequeñas.**

- ¿Y si ponemos comida para atraerlos, mejor? - sugirió Hyoga.

- Buena idea. ¿Qué sugieres que pongamos de señuelo? – preguntó Saga.

- Yo tengo un algo de Sata Andagi.- dijo Shun, comiendo un poco.

- ¿Qué haces con eso en Grecia? Oh, bueno. Supongo que servirá.- suspiró Afrodita.

- Bueno. Ya está puesta la carnada; a esperar.- dijo Hyoga, escondiéndose en unos arbustos. Los demás siguieron el ejemplo y parece que esta funcionando porque un montón de pajaritos se acercaron a comer el dulce.

- Entre ellos debe estar Biki.- dijo Saga ya queriendo acercarse a la parvada.

- Espera.- dijo Hyoga. Y vislumbró que algo se acercaba a los pajaritos.

- ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera! – Exclamó Seiya, alejando a las aves.- se estaban comiendo este delicioso Sata Andagi - prosiguió el santo de Pegaso engullendo el dulce. Éste no sabía que los demás andaban cazando pajaritos.

- ¡Pero qué cochino! ¡Acaba de recoger comida del suelo y comérsela! – dijo asqueado Afrodita.

- ¡Idiota! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? ¡Se supone que buscamos atrapar a Biki !- se quejó Saga, golpeando al Santo de Pegaso.

- No tenemos otro señuelo.- expresó Shun.

- Usemos tu cadena para hacer una trampa.- Sugirió Hyoga, apagando su cámara.

**Luego de un rato, la trampa estaba lista y la cámara vuelve a encenderse. Los santos de Athena estaban en silencio esperando ansiosos, cuando de pronto, algo cae en la "red" de Andrómeda, quedando atrapado.**

- Es… ¿Jaoh de Lince? - inquirió Shun.

- ¿¡A quién se le ocurre poner una trampa así en este lugar!?- se quejó el santo de Lince pescado en la trampa con un montón de pajaritos.

- ¿Ustedes están buscando a su mascota también? – preguntó Atlas al grupo, ya recuperándose de la carcajada.

- Sí. Por orden de Athena.- respondió Afrodita.

- Comencemos a ver de los pajaritos atrapados con éste si está Biki.- dijo Seiya, hurgando en la red e incomodando aún más a Jaoh.

- Cuidado con el "pajarito" que agarras, Seiya. Recuerda que éste no trae pantalones.- dijo Saga riéndose con el grupo.

**Al ver que ninguna de las mascotas en cuestión estaba en la red, los santos tuvieron que idear otra manera de atrapar más aves.**

- No vamos a revisar cada uno de los árboles de Aquí, ¿Verdad? - farfulló Afrodita, arriba de una columna

- ¿Hay otra solución? – preguntó Shun, enredado en su propia cadena.

- Oigan, creo que me atoré.- Dijo Seiya, dentro de un hueco debajo de una columna.

**Para continuar mejor la búsqueda, Hyoga dejó su cámara en el altar de Abel y se fue a buscar con los demás a las mascotitas. Sin darse cuenta la dejó encendida.**

- ¿Cuántos santos hacen falta para encontrar un par de Aves? – se preguntó Abel mirando seriamente al grupo. En su hombro derecho estaba Biki y Tirdy estaba en el hombro izquierdo.

**La cámara de Hyoga se apagó por falta de energía.**

Continuará…

-------------------------------------*o*--------------------------------------------

**Nota de la Autora:** ¡Gracias por sus reviews! No puedo creer al número que alcanzamos recién al cuarto capítulo. Estoy agradecida profundamente. ((llorando desconsoladamente como una tonta)) A decir verdad, necesitaba esos ánimos, ya que estaba decidida a abandonar el fic con un final abrupto. Estaba dispuesta a romper las cámaras de Berenike y de Hyoga en miles y diminutos pedacitos. Pero bueno, ya que a ustedes les gusta, seguiré adelante molestando a los goldies, los bronceados y los de Abel. Perdonen la demora en actualizar, pero me preparo para mi próximo proyecto.

Aclaraciones:

**Los días que faltan:** no hay detalles importantes ni situaciones hilarantes, así que los suprimimos. También suprimimos ensayos porque las cámaras de Berenike y Hyoga no colaboran al estar apagadas.

**Ubicación del templo de Abel:** está prácticamente a metros del santuario, se puede ver la estatua de Athena desde el mismo, según lo visto en la película. Pero no hay muchas aclaraciones de donde suceden las cosas en la película.

**Diálogos marcados con Asteriscos**: * es la señal de que son líneas sacadas de la película exactamente.

**La muerte prematura:** a mí me pareció que Camus y Shura estuvieron muy poco en esa película. Más bien me parece que solo fue un Cameo ((aparición especial)) porque lo que hicieron no fue muy significativo.

**Armaduras**: cuando Shura y Camus "mueren", se les rompen als armaduras. Pero luego cuando Hyoga usa el armadura de Acuario casi al final, vemos que está perfecta. Obra de Mu en su aparición especial.

**Apariciones especiales**: queremos agradecerles profundamente a los que invitamos a este fic y se dignaron a responder con su presencia. Cada aparición tiene su objetivo.

**Biki:** Es el canario (?) mascota de Shaka de Virgo, no es otro OC como Tirdy. Pueden encontrar a Biki en los cómics SD Seiya. (Lo que está en comillas e itálicas adelante es Spoiler) Incluso, este pequeño amiguito _"llega a convertirse en patriarca en una ocación"._

**Fédor de Mandrágora:** es el guardián de Yomotsu. De pura coincidencia se encontró con los miembros del Staff. Ya que Death Mask recurre allí frecuentemente, podría ser que se conozcan.

**Lune de Balrog**: XD ok, lo admito, este es porque no me resistí a agregarlo y decidí darle un pequeño papel de supervisor en el Meikai de lo que hacían vivos en Yomotsu.

**Sata Andagi:** dulce regional de Japón.

_Agradecimientos especiales a cada uno que dejó reviews: mikaelaamaarhc, BlackCa, Sheikan, tatoozaah, Blitzwing13, darkacuario, Aku-chan (Driana), Nathi, Ale-chan (aruru!), angel de acuario, Minelava, .-Hika Sei-., blerak-princess, Yumiko Tsuji._

_¡Mil Gracias!_


	6. Dia 7 de Filmacion

**Dia 7 de Filmación, Parte II: El Día de Fanservice.**

_En lo que vimos anteriormente, la cámara de Hyoga estaba apagada y en el altar de Abel. _

**Mientras tanto, Berenike se había aburrido de esperar a Shiryu para filmar la escena del ataque sorpresa. Afortunadamente, su cámara encendida encontró algo qué fimar al ver pasar una especie de cuadrilla de santos.**

_Acercamiento:_

- ¡Biiiiikiiiiiiii! ¡BIIIIIKI! – gritaba un santo de cabellos verdes.

- ¡TIRDY! ¡Tirdyyyy! – acompañó otra voz, pero más masculina, de alguien a quien no alcanzamos a divisar.

- ¡Saori-saaaaaan! – agregó fuera de lugar una voz muy familiar para el público.

- No estamos buscando a Athena.- dijo Saga, saliendo de atrás de unos arbustos.

- Ya sé, sólo estaba probando el eco.- respondió Seiya y se rió. De pronto alguien le arrojó una rosa desde atrás.

- ¡Fallé! – farfulló Afrodita, saliendo de la nada.

- ¿¡Qué estabas intentando hacer!? – exclamó Seiya, enojado.

- Creo que llamar a las aves por su nombre no será suficiente para encontrarlas, no son perros.- alegó el santo de Piscis, ignorando al santo de Pegaso.

- ¿Saben silbar? – preguntó Atlas.

**Ante lo dicho, Shun intentó silbar, pero sin éxito. Todos se quedaron viéndolo en silencio unos segundos y soltaron una carcajada. La cámara se simplificó hacia el santo de Andrómeda, que se puso rojo como tomate.**

**Antes de poder continuar la búsqueda, los santos fueron sorprendidos por parte del staff, que llegó con cámaras, prestos a filmar la escena de la muerte de Death Mask.**

- ¿¡Qué están haciendo todos aquí!? – preguntó el Coordinador general enojado.

- Buscábamos a las mascotas de Shaka y Abel.- contestó Saga, adelantándose.

- No jueguen conmigo. Ustedes se estaban escapando. Esas aves están con Abel.- respondió de mala gana el Coordinador.

- ¿Las aves están con Abel? – preguntó Seiya.

- Sí, las aves están con Abel.- respondió el coordinador.

- No hacía falta que lo repitieran tantas veces.- dijo Saga enojado y se fue.

- ¡Saga!... ¡Saga! … oh, bueno, ya se fue. ¡Diablos! ¡Ya tenemos que coordinar con el grupo de Yomotsu! ¿Estás listo Berenike? – prosiguió el coordinador General.

- Sí – respondió el santo de Comma, dejando la cámara a un lado, enfocando a los demás del Staff.

- Ellos van a aparecer en tres… dos… uno ¡Acción! – Shiryu y Death Mask aparecieron frente a la cámara.

- Mira, van romper otra armadura.- Susurró Seiya a Hyoga y a Shun.

- ¿No que esa armadura tenía el escudo más fuerte de todos? – preguntó el santo de Andrómeda

- Tal vez Mu de Aries baje la calidad de las armaduras cuando las repara así se agiliza su trabajo.- agregó el Santo de Cisne.

- Son de utilería. Creo yo, o ese caballero que las repara podría dedicarse a ello y dejar el santuario para vivir mejor. - dijo Jaoh.

- No puedo creer que te vayas a morir así, Death Mask – susurró Afrodita con gesto adusto, y cruzó los brazos.

- Ya está muerto.- dijo en una risita Atlas.

- ¡Corte! Mejor que se lleven a los Santos al comedor porque me molesta que hablen en plena filmación. Terminamos la escena e iremos a almorzar todos juntos. – dijo el asistente del director, molesto.

- Supongo que la señorita Athena y Abel-sama están comiendo juntos.- dijo una chica del Staff. Ante lo dicho, Seiya salió corriendo a la velocidad de los ataque dorados.

- ¿Puedo quemarlo esta vez? Así sería un poco más rápido. – preguntó Berenike. Shiryu lo miró y tragó saliva.

- Ok. Una vez más. ¡Acción! –

**Luego de Filmar la Escena, la cámara de Berenice se apagó. A la hora del almuerzo, la cámara del Santo de Comma vuelve a encenderse y tenemos detalle de la convivencia.**

- ¿Pusiste a cargar la cámara, Hyoga? - preguntó Shun.

- Sí. Ya mismo la enciendo. ¿Dónde estaba ese botón?... ¡Ah! ¡Aquí está! –

**La cámara de Hyoga se enciende y lo primero que tenemos en vista es que Berenike cruza sus piernas al sentarse a comer.**

- Me he dado cuenta de quien es el menos decente del grupo de los caballeros de Abel.- dijo Hyoga ruborizado y una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Shun sin entender.

- Porque al menos los otros tienen falditas. Este no se cubre con nada.-

- No tienen por qué estar mirando. A menos claro, que disfruten la vista. – dijo Atlas codeándose con Jaoh, y comenzó a reírse.

- Compórtense.- prorrumpió Abel.

- Por lo menos se hubieran puesto pantalones para comer en la mesa con todos.- dijo Saga.

- A mí nadie me dice qué hacer. A excepción de Abel-sama.- respondió Berenike, cambiando la posición de sus piernas.

- Me pasan la ensalada de "berenike"... coff! ¡Digo berenjena, BERENJENA! – profirió Afrodita.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Eso te pasa por mirar cuando no debías, en donde no debías! – dijo Atlas.

- Es que es hipnótico.- dijo una de las chicas del Staff por lo bajo, sonriendo ruborizada.

- ¡BERENJENA! ¡Jajajaja!.- profería Hyoga en una carcajada.

**El almuerzo se convirtió en una algarabía de proporciones descomunales. Hasta quela paciencia de Abel se acabó desencadenando una orden sentenciosa.**

- Dije que se comporten. Y esa orden va para todos.- dijo el dios. Todos hicieron silencio por unos minutos, pero en realidad seguían riéndose por lo bajo y cuchicheando.

- Bueno. Afrodita, si es tan amable de acompañarnos, debemos filmar una escena de usted de en el lago. – dijo el Director.

- ¿Tenemos lo que es necesario? – preguntó el Coorndinador general.

- sí: la lista está completa. Las cámaras están preparadas, el agua atemperada, los censuradoras listos, y los tres kilos de algodón están preparados en cada empaque.- dijo una de las asistentes.

- ¿Algodón? – preguntó Seiya.

**Las cámaras de Hyoga y Berenike se apagaron. Luego de un rato, volvemos a tener vista sólo de la cámara del Santo de Comma.**

- Será mejor que filmen rápido esta escena, puede que con el frío el "orgullo" del caballero de Piscis decrezca. – dijo Ikki, entre los del Staff.

- Así será más fácil de censurar. Menos área qué cubrir en la parte de la edición.- opinó un camarógrafo.

- Mi "orgullo" está bien, gracias. Además, ¿Qué mejor regalo para toda la audiencia que el de poder admirar al más hermoso de los 88 caballeros Atenienses? – profirió Afrodita, en una bata.

- ¿Y esas risitas? Yo pensé que estaba trabajando con profesionales.- Dijo Atlas, mirando a los caballeros de Bronce que se reían por lo bajo alejados del grupo.

- No te olvides de que son apenas niños. Digamos que apenas comienzan el camino de la pubertad.- alegó Jaoh, jugando con Tirdy.

- ¡bah! Ni se les nota. Ya están suficientemente corrompidos, como ese del tatuaje de dragón que usa ropa de papel para descubrirse fácilmente.- dijo Berenike, aún enojado por su nuevo apodo.

- Esto será rápido.- dijo Afrodita descubriendo indefensamente su piel ante la vista de todos y entró en el agua. La cámara de Berenike pudo tomar detalles de la cantidad de miembros del Staff que pusieron algodón en sus narices.

- y… ¡Acción! –

_*- Una hermosa rosa, como yo… -_

- ¡Corte! –

- ¿Qué estuvo mal? – preguntó Afrodita, extrañado.

- Volveremos a repetir eso.-

- ¿Para qué? –

- ¡Sólo hazlo! –

- Bien… -

**La toma fue repetida seis veces y Berenike apagó su cámara porque se aburrió. Esa noche, los santos de Able se sentaron a tomar unas cervezas para descansar.**

- Este fue un largo día. Mañana toca la pelea con Hyoga.- dijo Atlas, con un vaso de vodka en la mano.

- Examinando un poco, los estereotipos de con quienes trabajamos son bastante comunes: El intelectual, el sensible, el sobre-protector, el bishounen. Creo que por la cantidad de fanservice que tiene esta película, se me haría complicado pensar a qué parte del público va dirigida. – opinó Berenike.

- Excepto ese tal Seiya. Todos los demás tienen algo para ofrecer, pero esa cucaracha es tan sensual como una cáscara de maní- acompañó Atlas, ya riéndose.

- No, espera, no desprestigies a la cáscara del maní, que tiene sus curvas. – dijo Jaoh, acostado en la mesa.

- ¡Jajajaja! Tienes razón pero, ¿¡Qué te fumaste Jaoh!? – preguntó Atlas y la cámara se enfocó en Jaoh que había bebido demasiado.

- Estoy aburrido. ¿Vamos a molestar a los otros que ya mañana los mandarán de puntitas al Meikai? – sugirió Jaoh, con los ojos entrecerrados, acostado en la mesa.

- Cierto. Aprovechemos antes de que el acta de defunción de ustedes dos esté lista. – acompañó el santo de Corona.

**Así, los tres Santos de Abel se dispusieron a ir a molestar a los santos de Athena. pero antes de entrar a la habitación:**

- ¡Asco! – gritó Shun saliendo de la habitación, seguido de todos, menos Seiya.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – preguntó Shiryu.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes fuera de su habitación? – preguntó Berenike.

- Seiya la confundió con el baño. No abran la puerta.- respondió Hyoga, congelando la cerradura y encerrando a Seiya.

- Supongo que no hay nada mejor que hacer que esperar afuera, por lo menos hasta que la peste se vaya - dijo Ikki, recargándose en la pared.

**En vista de que los planes estaban frustrados, la cámara de Berenike se apagó y no obtuvimos nuevas imágenes de la cámara de Hyoga.**

Continuará….

------------------------------------*o*----------------------------------------

**Nota de la Autora:** _Gracias por haber sido tan pacientes al esperarme. A decir verdad he estado muy ocupada. El largo de este capítulo fue menor que el otro ya que parte del día 7 de filmación estaba incluida en el capítulo anterior. Tal vez en una posterior edición junte lo que falta del día 7 de filmación en este capitulo solo._

**Aclaraciones:**

**La ropa es lo de manos:** He visto que muchos se alegran de que el viento vuele los delicados tapados de Jaoh y Atlas, pero cabe aclararles que Berenike ni siquiera usa eso. Debajode su armadura no parece haber nada. ((risas))

**El Acta de defunción:** los caballeros que "mueren" en la película son enviados al Meikai. Aclararé sobre el destino de los santos de Corona más adelante.

**La cerveza que Toman los Santos de Abel:** gracias a UchihaDiana sabemos que hay una marca de Cerveza llamada "Corona", al menos en México. ¿Habrá alguna cerveza a para los Santos del Santuario? XD

**No es la Primera vez que Seiya confunde el baño con otro lugar:** XD qué título. En el tomo 23 del Mana de Saint Seiya pudimos apreciar que Seiya es un guarro y lo peor de todo es que le echa la culpa a Shun por su pequeña fuga de gases. Pobre Markino que la tuvo que sufrir en vivo y en directo.

_**El final se acerca ya…**_

_Agradecimientos especiales a:_

**Blerak Princess** ((Que es mi alumna))

**Sakura Li** ((que siempre espero sus reviews con ansias))

**Mikaelaamaarhcp** ((que tiene una linda familia de la Corona))

**Yumiko Tsuji** ((que desapareció))

**UchihaDiana** ((que volvió de sus vacaciones más que inspirada))

**.-Hika Sei-.** ((que se unió a la Comunidad "Puyo - Puyense" XD ))

**Darkacuario** ((que aplaude a Abel por su frase célebre))

**Angel de Acuario** ((que nos sigue hace poco))

**Blitzwing13** ((que esperamos siempre su review y que nos sigue desde el principio))

Y a **Love_shun** que es Reviewer numero 50! ^_^


	7. Dia 9 de Filmacion

**Día 9 de Filmación: Las batallas decisivas**

_Anteriormente, nuestros valerosos guerreros estaban descansando para proseguir con la filmación. El día 8 de filmación estab terminado y los santos vivieron uan noche igual a la anterior. Jaoh había bebido de más, y Seiya nuevamente seguía sin respetar la primordial regla de convivencia de una habitación: respeto._

**La cámara de Hyoga se enciende. Tenemos una vista en el pasillo, donde se habían quedado los caballeros de Bronce, (menos Seiya) y los caballeros de Abel, jugando a las cartas porque no había ánimos de conciliar el sueño. Bueno, quizás no todos andaban con esos ánimos.**

- Shun… Shun, despierta.- Dijo Hyoga, enfocando la cara de dormido del Santo de Andrómeda.

- ¿Niisan? –

- Estoy aquí.- profirió Ikki, dormido apoyado en la pared.

- La verdad que esto ha sido más que deprimente. Es nuestro último día en la tierra y es increíble como la hemos pasado.- se quejó Berenike.

- No te preocupes. Verás que tendrás una muerte rápida y… no tan violenta. Déjame ver el libreto.- Dijo Atlas, que tenía el mejor humor del grupo.

- Lo dices por que te quedas un día más en la tierra. Como sea, yo me voy a dormir a mi cama. Despiértenme cuando tenga que aparecer. – Contestó Jaoh, levantándose, y caminando tambaleante hacia alguna puerta.

- Creo que bebió demasiado anoche.- opinó Shun, refregando su ojo derecho muy tiernamente.

- No, ¿Tú crees? – dijo Berenike, mirando a Jaoh, que se había detenido en la pared para no caerse.

- Creo que lo mejor sería descongelar la cerradura de nuestra habitación, Hyoga. Seiya necesitará ir al baño cuando despierte.- opinó Shiryu.

- Nos ha dado una mala noche. Que se quede ahí.- alegó el Santo de Cisne.

- Volví a ganar. – agregó Atlas.

- Realmente fue una mala noche. Pero tampoco tengo ganas de dormir.- alegó Shiryu, jugando a las cartas también.

- Pasamos los últimos momentos en la Tierra jugando a las cartas con un montón de adolescentes.- Dijo Atlas, jugando con la cámara de Berenike y enfocó lo siguiente:

**Jaoh, abrió una puerta de una habitación. El caballero de Lince no se fijó siquiera en donde se metía.**

- ¿¡QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO!? – se escuchó un grito desde esa habitación donde entró Jaoh y todos se dirigieron de inmediato a ver qué pasaba.

**Las cámaras de Berenike y Hyoga pudieron tomar vista desde un ángulo muy bajo.**

- Shhh, no grites.- dijo Débilmente Jaoh, acostado en una cama.

**Automáticamente, vemos que Afrodita se levantó de esa misma cama y miró a todos los que estaban en la puerta con el rostro lleno de indignación.**

- ¡Yaawwwnn, qué servicio de despertador!- se quejó Saga, y se sentó en su cama, muy despeinado.

- ¡Este degenerado entro y se acostó en mi cama! ¡Cómo esperas que reaccione! – Agregó Afrodita, poniéndose una bata arriba de su pijama.

- Esto se verá muy mal.- Dijo Hyoga en medio de todas las carcajadas.

- Por favor, no grites.- insistió Jaoh, acomodándose y durmiéndose rápida y plácidamente.

- Como sea. ¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí? – inquirió Saga al notar a todo el público que llegó a ver lo que pasaba en su habitación.

- Nada. No hemos dormido tampoco.- dijo Shun, desde detrás de todo el grupo, casi.

- No preguntaré en qué estuvieron todos ocupados anoche. Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a bañarme. – culminó el Santo de Géminis y se metió al baño.

- Linda pijama, Afrodita.- dijo Atlas.

- ¡Largo todos de aquí! – ordenó Afrodita, lanzando un montón de rosas, alejando a los invitados y las cámaras. Jaoh seguía durmiendo.

**Los caballeros se dirigían al comedor, cuando…**

- ¡Meteoro de Pegaso! – se escuchó, y Seiya derribó una puerta, cayendo justo sobre Ikki.

- ¡Una cerradura congelada no puede contra mí! –

- Seiyaaaa – murmuró Ikki levantándose de debajo de la puerta.

- Este va a ser un día prometedor.- dijo Atlas, tomando de cerca la escena de la pelea mientras los demás seguían su camino al Comedor.

**Como antes habían mencionado, este iba a ser el último día de algunos porque tendrían que irse al Meikai al momento de "morir".**

- ¿Sabes, Shun? Luego de haber leído más o menos el libreto de esta película, la Saga de Asgard, y también el de la primera y segunda película, me he dado cuenta de que Siempre terminas siendo rescatado por tu hermano. A decir verdad, es simplemente vergonzoso.- decía Afrodita, mientras leía y tomaba su desayuno.

- No tiene nada de vergonzoso. Él es mi hermano y siempre estará allí para protegerme.- contestó Shun, algo extrañado por el comentario del Santo de Piscis.

- ¡Mhp! No es eso. Él hecho de que me hayas derrotado en la Saga de las doce Casas es lo vergonzoso. Se supone guardas un poder increíble dentro de ti y por eso fui derrotado. Fuiste uno de los pocos santos que se enfrentaron en total desventaja contra un caballero dorado sin la ayuda de nadie. Dime una cosa, ¿No te cansas de que te vean como a una niña? –

**Al terminar de decir este cometario, Atlas y Berenike empezaron a reírse tanto que se les hacía difícil respirar. **

- ¿¡Qué es tan gracioso!? – preguntó el Santo de Piscis ofuscado.

- Para ser sincero, Afrodita, esa pregunta suena muy rara viniendo de alguien que se pinta los labios.- respondió Saga, leyendo el diario.

**Los santos de Corona presentes siguieron riéndose a más no poder.**

- Hoy se dirigen al Meikai los siguientes Santos: Berenike, Afrodita, Saga, y Jaoh… ¿en dónde está? – prorrumpió el Coordinador General.

- Está con resaca.- Respondió Atlas, aún incapaz de contener su risa.

- Oh, bueno. Que se aparezca para la pelea. Tendremos que suprimir su aparición cuando Abel pide a Hyoga el sarcófago de hielo para Athena. – dijo sin prestar atención el Director.

- ¡Muy Bien! Alístense que filmaremos la pelea de Afrodita contra Shun ahora. Luego de eso, la pelea de Berenike contra Hyoga, después la pelea de Seiya y Saga y finalmente, porque estará algo oscuro, la pelea de Jaoh contra Saga.- Continuó la Asistente del Coordinador.

- Cada vez somos menos.- dijo Shun.

**Y así, el día de filmación comenzó con la parte más seria de la película, pero los propios caballeros no podían contener ni refrenar sus comentarios. Las cámaras de Hyoga y Berenike permanecieron apagadas hasta tarde por orden del director. Aunque en un pequeño descanso, la cámara de Hyoga pudo tomar unos detalles:**

- ¡Oiga, Señor Director! ¡Esto no es justo! ¡Usted ha reducido mi aparición a solo una pelea con un caballero dorado! ¡Y casi no dura nada! – se quejaba Jaoh, antes de la pelea con Saga.

- Hubieras aparecido antes si hubieras llegado a tiempo cuando Abel pidió a Hyoga el sarcófago de hielo. Ahora limítate a hacer lo que te corresponde.- prosiguió el Director.

- Tengo una pregunta, Saga.- dijo Shiryu, descansando.

- ¿Qué? – prosiguió el caballero de Géminis.

- ¿Era necesario que golpearas tanto a Seiya? –

- Yo creo que no hubiera habido otra forma de que entendiera. Además, parece que cuando se está por morir es cuando mejor hace las cosas. Aunque, bueno, no estoy de acuerdo con el hecho de haberle encomendado a Athena en sus torpes manitas, pero es lo que dice el libreto.- respondió Saga con simplicidad.

- No hay otra forma de que entiendan. ¡Todo es a los golpes! – agregó Atlas, golpeando a un camarógrafo, pero por accidente.

- Si yo me voy ¿Quien cuidará de Tirdy? – preguntó Jaoh, jugando con el canario.

- No te preocupes por eso. Yo lo llevaré al Meikai cuando los acompañe.- respondió Atlas.

- Bueno, terminemos con esto que debemos irnos. – Culminó Berenike.

- Apaga esa cámara, Hyoga. Continuaremos con la última pelea de hoy. Los demás prepárense para su viaje al Meikai. – ordenó el Director.

**Y así, luego de la última pelea del día, Saga, Afrodita, Jaoh y Berenike partieron a Yomotsu, la entrada al Meikai. Afortunadamente, Berenike llevó su cámara y podemos obtener detalles del momento.**

- ¿por qué trajiste eso? – preguntó Jaoh, algo extrañado.

- Con algo tenemos que "matar" el tiempo esperando a Atlas y a Abel-sama. – contestó el santo de Comma.

- ¿Es realmente necesario hacer fila sólo para poder caer por un agujero gigante?- se quejó Afrodita.

- Bueno, puedo agilizar el trámite si así lo desean. – dijo Fédor de Mandrágora al divisar a los Santos.

- Como sea. – contestó de mala gana Saga.

**Los santos cayeron por el oscuro Abismo del que "no" hay retorno y llegaron a orillas de lo que parecía un río putrefacto.**

- ¿¡Otra vez ustedes!? – exclamó Caronte al divisar a los cuatro.

- oh, ya veo, se conocen.- dijo Berenike.

- ¿Conocerlos? ¡Si estos se mueren a cada rato! ¡Méndigos Santos de Athena! ¡Más les vale que ustedes paguen con oro real, ese tal Death Mask se pasó de listo.– agregó despectivamente el balsero.

- Yo creo que es culpa de quien se deja engañar.- objetó Afrodita, en defensa de su colega. Jaoh se rió un poco, mientras se acomodaban en la barca para llegar a ser juzgados en la Primera Prisión.

- Creo que somos muchos.- dijo Berenike, filmando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

- No pienso hacer dos viajes. Viajan todos ahora o se quedan aquí.- alegó ofuscado el espectro.

- Terminemos de una vez con esto. Este viaje es muy largo como para retrasarlo más.- profirió Saga.

- Quizás vaya lento porque somos demasiados. Espero no nos hundamos.- agregó Afrodita, intentando zafarse de una mano que le atrapó el brazo.

- Supongo que este viaje será como lo que dicen de la droga.- dijo Jaoh.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Afrodita, ya con la barca avanzando.

- Es un viaje solo de ida… y hay que ir todos apretados porque hay demasiados.-

- No, enserio, no estás bien. ¿Seguro ya pasaste también la resaca?- preguntó Berenike.

- Sí, era solo un comentario para romper la tensión.- se defendió Jaoh y una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente.

- Déjame analizar esto: acabamos de morir, estamos dirigiéndonos a las profundidades del infierno, vamos sobre un río donde podríamos caer y sufrir eternamente… ¿E intentas crear algo de humor? – Preguntó Berenike, ya con su rostro serio. Afrodita y Saga rieron por lo bajo.

- Bueno. La muerte es diferente de cómo la imaginaba. Si suprimes el dolor al morir, no es tan malo hasta ahora.- opinó Jaoh, y todos lo miraron seriamente.

- Yo creo que estos vienen cada vez peor al Meikai.- opinó Caronte.

**Luego de un rato, por fin llegaron a la primera prisión.**

- Ya era hora.- Dijo Shura al divisarlos.

- ¿Qué están haciendo aún aquí? – preguntó Afrodita.

- Esperamos que el juicio que se dicta ahora termine.- contestó Camus.

- ¿Trajiste una cámara al Meikai? – preguntó extrañado Death Mask a Berenike.

- Es imposible, se supone dejas el cuerpo en la tierra y no se pueden traer esas cosas aquí. – dijo Camus.

- Yo no sabía que era imposible. Además, ¿como es que ustedes estén vestidos si traer cosas del mundo de la luz es imposible? – alegó Berenike con naturalidad.

- Eso es cierto. – agregó Death Mask con sus ojos abiertos como platos. Podemos notar que los caballeros están usando esas "mayas" que aparecen siempre debajo de sus armaduras.

- Shh, hagan silencio y entren – dijo Markino, con mucho fastidio.

- ¿Quién creen que nos va a juzgar esta vez? – preguntó Afrodita a Death Mask.

- Son tres jueces, ¿Verdad? – preguntó Jaoh, que no parecía estar nervioso.

- Parece que Radamanthys hará el juicio.- dijo Camus, ya viendo al juez de Wyvern en el estrado. La cámara se enfoca en él.

- Pfff! B-bueno… digamos que esa túnica gigante que usa combina con su ceja con cara.- opinó Bernenike riéndose por lo bajo.

- ¡Shh! ¡S-Silencio! – ordenó Markino, aterrorizado y se fue.

- Ustedes otra vez aquí. Terminemos rápido con esto. – dijo Radamanthys y leyó el archivo.

- Dicen que la tercera es la vencida.- dijo Aiacos al divisar a los caballeros de Athena cuando entró.

- ¿Morir por tercera vez? No lo creo. – contestó Shura, por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo ése con una cámara? Dámela, niño.- prosiguió el juez de Garuda, al ver a Berenike.

- Oblígame.-

- No tienes que decirlo dos veces.- agregó Aiacos, y pudimos notar en la vista de la cámara que en este dibujó una macabra sonrisa en su rostro.

- No peleen, arruinarás la cámara.- dijo Jaoh, para calmar los ánimos.

- Así es, "Berenjena" compórtate.- Dijo Afrodita.

- ¿Berenjena? – preguntó Camus, extrañado.

- Larga historia.- contestó el Santo de Piscis.

**La cámara perdió la vista al ser sacudida en un forcejeo.**

- Por lo menos déjame terminar el juicio en paz, Aiacos. ¿Qué clase de comportamiento es ese, siendo tú un orgulloso juez de Hades-sama? – sentenció Radamanthys, apretando su sien.

**El forcejeo se detuvo. Berenike apagó su cámara después de esto. De la cámara de Hyoga no obtuvimos detalles ya que al llegar la noche la apagó.**

Continuará…

--------------------------------------------*o*-------------------------------------------------

**Nota de la Autora:** T_T es la primera vez que tardo tanto, pero tanto tiempo en actualizar. Y la verdad es que realmente tengo mis motivos: cortes de energía, ocupaciones en casa, molestias con respecto al uso de la computadora, distracciones, trabajo, trámites y un laaaargo etcétera. Disculpen esta vez si no les ha gustado el capitulo, a he pasado algo mal estos días. Abel no tuvo aparición en este capitulo ni Saori. Los dioses se tomaron vacaciones.

_**Como dije antes, el final está cada vez más cerca.**_

**Aclaraciones:**

**El último día para muchos**: Luego de esta película, los Santos resucitados deben regresar al Meikai, ya de de allí fueron sacados. Habrá una sorpresa con respecto al destino de los Santos de Abel, en el próximo capitulo.

**El de Aparición Menor:** Jaoh de Lince fue quien menos protagonismo tuvo en la película. Por su carácter parecía ser el mas humilde de los caballeros de Abel, pero solo pudimos verlo enfrentarse con Saga unos segundos. Y morir finalmente, con el sacrificó de Saga, que parece ser el único santo Dorado que se esforzó en hacer algo productivo en esa película.

**Una Filmadora en el Meikai:** es factible. Si han leido el cómic SD Seiya, pueden apreciar que el Meikai cuenta con mucha tecnología, vista en micrófonos, una televisión, carteles, una balanza, cables, cámaras, etc. (No estoy inventando esto).

"**El que juzga esta vez"**: recordemos que en el Meikai hay tres hermosos jueces. Al primero que vimos juzgar fue a Lune de Balrog, en reemplazo temporal de Minos. La verdad es que siempre quise ver a Radamanthys juzgar. O a Aiacos.

-

_**Agradecimientos especiales y saludos a:**_

-

**Anubis Death Angel:** Gracias por haberte interesado en esta historia y por tu review. Una vez mas agradezco tu consideración y también que contribuyas a mi obsesión por Lune de Balrog. Espero sigas ahí para mí y que actualices pronto tu fic de Aiacos.

**SakuraK Li:** Una vez más, gracias por tu fiel review. Y perdón por lo del capi pasado de Seiya.

**UchihaDiana:** ¡Kouriku-sama! Gracias por seguir ahí esperando y siendo paciente al esperar. Vos viste que no es que yo no quiera actualizar, pero tengo otras responsabilidades, y traumas, como el Yume Nikki.

**BlackCat:** ¡Menos mal que aún seguís mi fic! Y sí, los del Staff fueron muy afortunados.

**Mikaelaamaarhcp: **¡Gracias también por tu paciencia! Y bueno, que mas puedo decirte. No te traumes tanto con el Yume Nikki como yo.

**.-Hika Sei-. : **Últimamente estas medio desaparecida, pero de todas formas agradezco tu fidelidad ¡y que sigas allí esperando las actualizaciones!

**Minelava**: yay! Gracias por tu review. Me alegra que aun "consumas" lo loco de mis fics todavía. Espero que te haya gustado. Me sigo preparando para el próximo proyecto. ¡Ah! Y Pharao dice que necesita ayuda para bañar a Cerberos.

**Blerak-princess:** ¡Kumo-sama! Espero que puedas recuperarte pronto de tu tristeza por deajr el Santuario. Ya pronto verás que volverás y la pasarás bien con los Atenienses.

**Darkacuario:** Yay! ¡Aun sigues ahí para mi! Un gusto encontrate siempre entre mis reviewers.

**Ale-chan**: Seiya tiene la mala costumbre de gritar "Saori-saaaan" a cada rato. Pero creo que esa es una costumbre mejor que la que tienen todos de gritar "Seiya" a coro. Garcias por seguir leyendo. Y perdón por lo del otro fic.

**Love-Shun-4ever:** Shun es realmente precioso. No me cabe duda de que es el más adorable del grupo de los de bronce. Y ya que tenes buen gusto, te agradezco que sigas mi fic.

**Blitzwing13:** ¡Gracias por la publicidad gratuita en ese foro! Es una lástima que pronto se acabe este fic. Y de paso, espero me sigas para el próximo proyecto.


	8. Dia 10 de Filmacion

**Día de Filmación 10:** Desenlace.

_Berenike y Jaoh se encontraban en el Meikai presenciando el juicio de los Santos de Oro. En la tierra, los santos de bronce descansaban para proseguir al día siguiente con el final de la película._

**En secreto, y para demostrar a Atlas como serían los juicios de Hades, Berenike volvió a encender su cámara. Gracias a esto, pudimos obtener más detalles para proseguir con la historia.**

- Ya que esta es su segunda vez aquí, revisaremos el archivo de nuevo para enviarlos a sus respectivas prisiones, agregando así, el castigo para purgar sus culpas hechas mientras salían a filmar una película. Comenzaremos con el Santo de Cáncer.- sentenció Radamanthys.

- Esto quiere decir que sus pecados anteriores siguen vigentes, no importa que se hayan portado bien mientras tenían recreo en el mundo de la luz.- agregó Aiacos, viendo con una sonrisa al grupo.

- ¿Ven? Se los dije. – dijo Death Mask al grupo.

- De todas formas no significa mucho si hay cosas de más o de menos en ese Archivo. Athena no se ha preocupado por nuestra eternidad, aunque le sirviéramos en vida. Es más, si ella hubiera querido, hubiéramos podido ir a Eliseos como Aioros. - respondió Saga.

- Pero Saga, tú intentaste matarla.- objetó Shura.

- Si, pero el arrepentimiento no me llevó a la redención, menos mi muerte. Ni aun con lo que hicimos en la tierra hasta hace poco. – agregó el santo de Géminis.

- Dejen de cuchichear. – ordenó seriamente Radamanthys.

- Espero alguna vez tengamos otra oportunidad.- dijo Afrodita por lo bajo, con gesto adusto.

- Dictan la sentencia y luego ¿Qué? – preguntó Jaoh, luego de que Radamanthys sentenció.

- Esto va a ser un poco aburrido.- se quejó Berenike, cuando de pronto, una puerta gigante se abrió y entró un espectro bastante peculiar.

- Verónica será tu escolta, ex Santo de Cáncer. Quedas condenado a la Sexta Prisión, en el Primer Valle.- dijo Radamanthys, sin mucha atención.

- Será un gusto acompañar al cangrejo. Parece que esta vez vuelve acompañado de otros _trois super belles poupées_ - dijo el espectro de Nasu.

- ¿A quien le dices "muñeco"? – indagó Camus, asqueado y frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Que bien! ¡Sabes el lenguaje del Amor: francés! En teoría puedo calificarte con diez. Aunque quisiera saber que tal vas con la parte práctica de la materia. – respondió alegremente Verónica. Si prestamos atención, vemos que a Shura le dio un tic en el ojo, otra vez. Berenike, mientras, se reía de filmar como se llevaban a Death Mask.

- Mira eso que esta allí.- dijo Jaoh, señalando algo sumamente deforme.

**La cámara se simplificó en una criatura extraña, muy repugnante a la vista, intentado saber qué era.**

- ¡Se movió! Esa cosa puede ser una especie de monstruo, quizá una de esas bestias que se alimentan de lo que cae aquí. – dijo Jaoh, impresionado.

- No, eso es sólo Zeros. Un espectro envidioso que le gusta torturar a los que pueden ser más agraciados que él, lo cual no es muy difícil. - respondió Afrodita, con simpleza.

- Que grupo más… "pintoresco" hay en el Meikai trabajando. Se ve que Hades es un dios que no se reserva el derecho de admisión a ser "santos".- dijo Berenike.

- ¿¡Que tanto hablan!? Se supone están entrando al infierno, ¿No pueden ser un poco más serios? – preguntó Radamanthys, perdiendo la paciencia con los santos presentes.

- ¿Cómo estarán en la tierra? – se preguntó Jaoh.

**Mientras tanto, en la tierra, Hyoga continuaba filmando por el último día de descanso.**

- Esto ha durado muy poco. - dijo Shun, algo sorprendido.

- Es una película corta en sí. Además, los de la producción prepararon las cosas mucho antes de que empezáramos esto, y los ensayos tomaron poco tiempo.- explicó Shiryu, leyendo.

- Estoy muy aburrido. ¿Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó Hyoga, enfocando como Tirdy picaba la cabeza de Ikki mientras dormía, y luego que Shun lo espantó.

- Yo quisiera saber como está Saori-san.- sugirió Seiya.

- Entonces ve y déjanos en paz. Lo único que trae esa chica son problemas. – contestó Ikki, dormitando.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! – replicó Seiya y los demás esquivaron su mirada, mientras un silencio incómodo se hacía presente.

- Pero es nuestra diosa y debemos protegerla. – murmuró Shun, tímidamente.

- ¿"ser-rescatado" es algún tipo de Hobby de su diosa? – preguntó Atlas entrando, con una sonrisa desafiante.

- A ti eso no te importa – respondió .

- ¡Eeey! Sin resentimientos. Esta es la última vez que nos veremos. – contestó Atlas, tomando asiento y poniendo sus pies sobre la mesa.

- Yo realmente no entiendo para qué hicimos esta película.- opinó Hyoga. Luego de haber dicho eso, Abel entró en la habitación.

- Hay cuatro motivos por los cuales esta producción fue realizada: el primero: para que la gente tome en cuenta que este mundo pertenece a quienes lo valoran realmente. El segundo: por voluntad de los que tienen realmente el poder de controlar a los humanos. - dijo Abel.

- ¿Se refiere a los dioses por su voluntad de purificar la tierra? – preguntó Shiryu.

- No. Los que tienen el poder son los productores y escritores de la serie.- pronunció Atlas y todos los presentes se rieron animadamente.

- Claro. Entonces eso de poder realizar milagros con el cosmos es pura suerte para el protagonista.- opinó un miembro del Staff por lo bajo.

- ¿Y el tercer y el cuarto motivo? – preguntó Shun.

- El tercero es para que los que poseen derechos de la serie ganen dinero. – respondió con simpleza Atlas.

- Claro, esto ha sido como un fanfic, solo que está animado. – pronunció Hyoga.

- ¿¡Acaso insinúas que Abel-sama No existe en realidad!? – farfulló Atlas.

- Tú no opines, OC.- dijo Ikki en tono burlón.

- ¿¡A quien le dices OC, Copia de copia!? –

- Nosotros somos creación del Autor original, te gusten o no nuestros perfiles. – respondió orgullosamente Seiya.

- Esta de más que les pida que guarden silencio. – prorrumpió sentenciosamente Abel con su paciencia agotada.

- Pero tiene razón. – murmuró Hyoga riéndose por lo bajo con Seiya.

- Lo mejor será terminar todo esto rápidamente. Tenemos que irnos. - dijo el dios, y se levantó de lugar y se fue.

- Esto no se va a quedar así.- farfulló Atlas y salió de la habitación detrás de Abel.

- Creo que no estuvo bien lo que hicieron. – alegó Shun.

- Yo olvidé preguntar cual era el cuarto motivo. - contestó Shiryu.

- Es más que obvio: para dar a conocer a Abel.- dijo Hyoga.

- Bueno, como sea. Mejor vamos a terminar las últimas escenas. – dijo Ikki, fastidiado.

**Hyoga dejó su cámara en la mesa y se fue. Al rato la cámara se enciende sola y de la nada, esta comienza a moverse torpemente entre los pasillos. Alcanzamos atener una vista desde un ángulo de 90 hacia las cabezas de los santos.**

- ¡Hey! ¡Devuélveme eso! – gritó una cabeza rubia. Al momento distinguimos que es el santo de Cisne.

- ¡Atlas! ¡Dile que regrese! – gritó Shiryu, la cabeza de cabellos azabaches y largos.

- ¿ah? ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? – preguntó otra cabeza rubia, pero este punto estaba en reposo.

- ¡Se supone es tu mascota! ¡Dile que devuelva la cámara! – gritó una cabecita de cabello castaño y camiseta roja que corría en círculos, siendo filmado por Tirdy.

- ¿En serio? – contestó cínicamente Atlas.

- Si quieren alcanzarla, salten. – dijo Abel, sentado cómodamente en una silla con su nombre. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del santo de Corona.

- Intenta con tu cadena, Shun! – exclamó Shiryu.

- No, espera, no podemos lastimarlo. ¡Ikki cuidado con eso! – vociferó Hyoga.

- ¡Más alto, Niisan! ¡No, más alto!... ¡MÁS ALTO!- gritó Shun a Ikki que le lanzaba plumas de su armadura a Tirdy en medio de la persecución por la cámara del santo de Cisne.

- Suena a como si Ikki lo estuviera hamacando. ¡Que tierno es el amor entre hermanos! – dijo una miembro del staff y muchos otros colegas se reían.

- Creo que será una buena toma para la cámara del cisne, si es que la recupera íntegra. ¿Dejaremos a Tirdy en este mundo, Abel-sama? – profirió Atlas.

- Estoy seguro de que Jaoh lo querrá de vuelta.- contestó Abel, y Tirdy se posó en su hombro con la cámara.

- ¡Devuélvanosla! – dijo Seiya, cuando Abel tuvo la filmadora en su mano.

- No creo que la necesiten ahora que vamos a filmar estas últimas escenas.- respondió el dios.

- ¿La devolverá después, verdad? – preguntó Hyoga mirando a los ojos a Abel.

- ¡Todos a sus lugares, es la hora de filmar las escenas con las armadura doradas! – ordenó el director.

- ¿Verdad? – repreguntó el santo de Cisne.

- ¡Quien al canario de mi toma! – vociferó un camarógrafo, el cual fue picado por Tirdy al escuchar tal orden.

- ¡Dígame si va a devolverla o no! –

- Abel-sama, lo esperaré en las puertas del Meikai al terminar mi parte.- dijo Atlas, reverenciando a su señor.

- ¡Mi pobre cámara! –

- Ya la recuperarás, no seas llorón, Hyoga… mh, creo que pedí algo imposible.- profirió Ikki.

- Todos a sus puestos. Y…¡ACCIÓN! –

**Abel apagó la cámara mientras los santos se enfrentaban con Abel. Esa escena fue hecha en varias tomas, ya que se necesitaba filmar desde muchos ángulos, por desgracia para los caballeros de bronce. En la escena cuando Abel muere aplastado por una gran pared de concreto, la cámara se enciende, cayendo a un lado para filmar todo el "horror".**

- ¡NOOOO! ¡Mi cámara! - se acercó gritando Hyoga.

- ¡Corte! ¡Acabas de arruinar la toma! – gritó enojado el director.

- Habrá que volver a intentar la toma – dijo Abel, saliendo de detrás de la pared ileso.

- Ah, es de utilería. Como esta luz que sale del pecho de Abel – dijo Seiya.

- No, no lo es- dijo Abel.

- No hay tiempo para eso, vamos a cortar la escena y filmar a Athena abrazando al más valeroso de sus caballeros para ganar tiempo- dijo el director y Seiya en ese momento se puso mas que feliz.

- Aquí esta la cámara – dijo Shiryu, y cuando la encontró la apagó.

**Luego de este fugaz detalle, obtuvimos más detalles de la cámara de Berenike.**

- Debe haber un error aquí. Alguien que llame a Lune de Balrog.- dijo Radamanthys, atónito.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó Aiacos.

- El nombre de estos dos no aparece en el archivo que usamos para juzgar.- respondió el espectro de Wyvern. En ese instante, el espectro de Balrog entró.

- Digan sus nombres y serán juzgados conforme a sus pecados anotados en el archivo.- profirió sentencioso Lune.

- Yo soy Jaoh de Lince, y él es Berenike de Cabello de Comma. – respondió el pelirrojo santo de Abel.

- No es posible, realmente no aparecen.- Dijo Aiacos, hojeando el archivo.

- Nosotros somos muy diferentes de los caballeros de Oro, Plata y Bronce y no aparecemos en ninguna lista del santo registro por servir a Abel-sama. – agregó Berenike, orgullosamente.

- ¿Por qué tanto problema? – preguntó Minos al entrar.

- Sus nombres no están aquí. No creo que se me haya pasado un error así por accidente. – respondió Lune, apretándose su sien y ofuscado.

- Mh… Tengo una buena solución para esto. – Profirió el espectro de Griffo, y prosiguió – Repitan sus nombres. –

- ¿bromeas? – contestó Berenike, y cruzó sus brazos, entregándole la cámara a Jaoh.

**Los tres jueces se pusieron de pie imponentemente con la intención de castigar semejante insolencia, cuando de pronto, entraron Abel y Atlas.**

- ¿Que está pasando aquí? – preguntó el dios, y Berenike y Jaoh lo reverenciaron para recibirlo.

- Por lo menos terminemos con ellos dos si están en el Archivo, después podremos continuar con estos dos anónimos.- sugirió Lune, aun hojeando el archivo para encontrar los nombres de los presentes.

- No se esfuercen, nosotros no aparecemos en ese libro. Y por lo visto, tampoco puedo ser condenado por simples humanos como ustedes, que no tienen derecho a juzgar a un dios como yo.- dijo Abel.

- ¿qué hace un dios aquí, entonces, si tan poderoso es? – preguntó sarcásticamente Aiacos.

- Nosotros seguimos el designio divino.- dijo Atlas, en reverencia de Abel.

- Y sin su permiso, nos dirigimos a Eliseos. – culminó Abel, saliendo por la puerta de entrada tranquilamente, protegiendo a sus santos.

**Mientras tanto, en la tierra.**

- ¡Hey! ¡La cámara no tiene la cinta! – gritó Hyoga.

- ¿¡La cámara no tiene cinta!? – repitió Seiya.

- No repitas lo que dicen los demás para tener mas líneas, Seiya, es vergonzoso. – agregó Shiryu.

**Regresando al Meikai, más precisamente, en Eliseos.**

- ¿Que piensas hacer con eso? – preguntó Berenike filmando a Atlas jugando con un video.

- Quizás les pida algo a cambio de esta cinta. Tiene muchas cosas comprometedoras. – contestó el santo de Corona.

- A donde vamos no las vamos a necesitar. – dijo Jaoh, con Tirdy en su hombro.

- Tal vez sí. Somos libres. – agregó Berenike.

- Es cierto. Aunque no hayamos cumplido el designio divino, no quiere decir que no tengan la oportunidad de hacer miserables las vidas de los santos de Athena. Vayan a la tierra. Los esperaré en Eliseos. - Culminó Abel.

- No se preocupe señor. Déjelo en nuestras manos.- agregó Atlas.

**La cámara de Berenike se apagó después de esto.**

**Mientras tanto, en ese momento, los demás disfrutaban festejando el final de la película, los caballeros dorados vivos fueron invitados a la fiesta. Hyoga no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con las manos vacías, así que filmó algunos detalles de la fiesta.**

- ¡Aaaaaand Iiiiiiiii Wiiiill Alwaaaaaays …. Loooooove youuuuuuu! – vociferaba Seiya en el Karaoke, cantando con todo el sentimiento para Saori.

- El tema de "el guardaespaldas". Épico. – dijo Milo.

- ¿¡Estas filmando esto, Hyoga!? – exclamó Aioria, en un concurso de "Drink" con Aldebaran.

- Esto no se verá bien.- dijo Mu.

- Beh! Con lo que se vio en los cómics SD creo que esto será poco.- agregó Hyoga.

- Es bueno que invitaran a Shunrei – dijo Shiryu, algo avergonzado e intentando evadir el tema del comportamiento de sus colegas.

- ¡Nii-san, ven, vamos a tomarnos una foto!- dijo Shun, alegremente, posando al lado de Juné.

**La cámara del santo de Cisne, fue perdida de vista y se apagó. A la mañana siguiente, la encontraron en un tazón de ponche.**

Fin. (?)

---------------------------------------*o*--------------------------------------------

**Nota de la Autora**: Uff, fue mucho sin actualizar, pero al fin pude terminar con este fic. Habrá algunas sorpresas. A decir verdad, les agradezco a todos los lectores de este fic, incluso los que no dejaron review. No se preocupen por lo detalles y cabos sueltos, estamos al final de la historia, pero siempre hay cosas por rescatar.

Estoy feliz de lo que pude hacer, porque quería que todos quisieran un poco más a los caballeros de la Corona. Y creo que pude lograrlo.

**Aclaraciones.**

**El Juicio:** en sí, Saint Seiya es una historia con muchas incoherencias y cabos sueltos, más aún en esta película. Así que los lindos santitos tuvieron que quedarse en el Meikai aun después de la filmación de la película y la fiesta a la que debieron ser invitados. Es factible que estos se quedaran allí después de ser sacados para hacer uan película y después devueltos a su miseria. Pobres ._.

**OC:** significa "Original Character". Son aquellos personajes inventados para los fanfictions, es decir, creados NO por el autor original de la historia, sino por un/a fan. A veces suelen ser detestables, y otra veces suelen hacerse querer. Les recuerdo que Tirdy es un OC mío.

**Duración de los hechos**: a decir verdad, no me he manejado bien cronológicamente en el hecho de representar la producción de una película, lo admito. Mi fic tiene muchas incoherencias temporales, como el hecho de que Seiya cante la canción del "Guardaespaldas", siendo que sale años depuse de esta peli. Espero no les haya sido un problema, pero para mí así ha sido más fácil de manejar. No me quería alejar de lo ya visto.

**El Santo Registro:** Atlas afirma que los 3 caballeros de Abel son diferentes de todos, y no aparecen en ninguna lista o santo registro. Por eso se podría pensar que ni en el Archivo del Meikai aparecen. Ah! Y sumando que Abel es un dios borrado de la historia, esta película fue un poco más coherente que las otras.

------------------------------------------- Saludos ------------------------------------------------

**Anubis Death Angel :** gracias una vez mas por seguir este loco fic. A decir verdad, este no es el fin, espero te gustelo que se viene.

**Angel de acuario:** gracias por tus reviews, realmente son necesarios y me ayudarona seguir.

**UchihaDiana:** mi fiel apoyo! Estoy tan feliz de que sigas mis escritos, mujer! Pero esto no se acaba hast que se acaba, digo yo: òwó

**-Hika Sei-.:** gran lectora, compañera y amiga! … ((cuantos títulos)) gracias por tus reviews y tu apoyo en mis ideas, yo que soy nuevita en esto.

**blerak-princess:** hey! Kumo-sama! Espero te estés portando bien. Gracias por tus reviews y espero pronto postees Nuevo material.

**SakuraK Li**: gracias por los animos y por hacerme sentir mejor después de mi demora. Espero te guste lo que se viene, este no es el fin del todo.

**Mikaelaamaarhcp:** Twin-lover! XD… nah, en serio, gracias por seguir esta idea loca. Y de que separaste tiempo para mi, estando obsesionada con los videojuegos!.

**Darkacuario:** hola otra vez! Espero que no te decepciones con este final porque hay más.

**Ale-chan**: gracias por tu apoyo en la causa "Shun no es una damisela". Y Caronte no estaría dispuesto a darte su lugar. Miralo al pobre Phegyas de Licaon, el también es barquero de otra parte del río Aqueron y no puede cobrar porque todo se lo lleva Carentecito.

**Geminiforever:** gracias por tus review felicitandome. Espero que te guste lo que se viene después de esto.

**Love_shun:** uff! Gracias por aparecer! Ya me estaba preocupando. Qué buen que te gustó el capítulo y el fic.


	9. Omake I

_**Omake I**_

_Para la reedición en DVD de la tercera película de Saint Seiya: "Shinkyuu no Shonen no Dentsetsu" se recopiló material extra. _

_Debido a la búsqueda de dicho material, miembros del Staff se encontraron con este video no oficial filmado por alguien cuyo nombre quiso mantener oculto para proteger su integridad física (sabemos que no tiene integridad psicológica debido a lo visto en el video)_

_*Ejem* Como sea, este material es presentado conforme a los títulos de la grabación de la película como un "Detrás de Cámaras" no oficial. En sí todo el material que verán a continuación está desordenado cronológicamente y recopilado de diversas cámaras. _

_._

_

* * *

_

**La cámara se enciende.**

- ¿Para qué es este video? – preguntó un niño de cabellos verdes que pronto apareció en la vista de la cámara.

- Digamos que aquí puedes decirle todo lo que quieras al director y hasta puede ser considerado como material extra, si accedes a una pequeña encuesta. .- respondió una Voz en Off.

- ¿Acceder a una encuesta? –

- Sí… quizás a otras cosas, pero por el momento, la encuesta solamente.-

- ¿A qué te refieres con otras cosas? – preguntó Shun inocentemente, cuando en ese momento llegó su hermano.

- Hermano, mira, aquí puedes decirle algo al director.- dijo Shun, sonriente apuntando a la cámara.

- Ah, ya veo. Mh, bueno, realmente no tengo mucho por decirle. Vámonos Shun. -

- Aquí podrías responder una pequeña encuesta.-

- No gracias.-

***************

* * *

- ¡Ya quédate quieto, Death Mask, hablaré yo primero! – farfullaba Afrodita mientras quitaba al santo de Cáncer de la vista de la cámara.

- ¡No! ¡Tardarás Años! ¡Yo hablaré primero! – respondió Death Mask de mala gana.

- ¡Mira cómo nos estas haciendo quedar mal a los dos! ¡Fuera de mi camino, yo tengo que hacer otras cosas!- prosiguió el santo de Piscis.

- *Coff*… emh, ¿Podrías darme unos segundos para decir algo mientras ellos se organizan? – dijo alguien fuera de vista. La cámara se enfocó en un chico de cabello violeta, armadura dorada y con un pájaro en su hombro derecho.

- Por supuesto, Señor Mu. Dedíquele una palabras al señor Director.- respondió la Voz en Off.

- Bueno en realidad es para comunicar algo con la reparación de las armaduras. Pienso que hubiera sido más sencillo si no se le hubiera ocurrido romper las armaduras doradas de Acuario, Capricornio y Cáncer al director. Es más, con la última pelea de Abel, se sumó al trabajo la reparación del Armadura de Libra también, sin contar las armaduras de bronce y algunos daños menores en la armadura de Sagitario. ¿A quien tengo que dejarle la cuenta?-

- ¿l-la cuenta? - dijo la Voz en Off, y tomando un papel que Mu le entregó, la vista de la cámara comenzó a temblar.

- Incluye los gastos del banco de sangre. Casualmente faltaban donantes de sangre tipo A., eso dificultó un poco las cosas, y Camus ya estaba en el Meikai, así no pude pedirle un poco. -

- ¿Y qué es esto que aparece en la cuenta que dice "comida para aves"? – preguntó la Voz en Off.

- Pues el canario de los de Abel se comió la comida que traje para Biki, y ya que Shaka pidió que yo lo cuidara, este tipo de gasto no debería salir de los fondos del Santuario. -

- ¿Cuáles fondos? – preguntaron Death Mask y Afrodita al mismo tiempo, ya dejando de pelear.

- Bueno, tengo que irme.- dijo Mu.

- Espera, nos debes una explicación.- alegó el santo de Piscis.

- Estuve muchas horas trabajando sin dormir por reparar las armaduras, si quieren hablar, nos veremos en el Santuario. Adiós.- culminó Mu y se teletransportó.

- Bueno, ahora sigo yo.- dijo el santo de Cancer.

- ¡No! ¡Ya te dije que te fueras! – respondió Afrodita, y volvieron a comenzar la pelea por la cámara.

**La cámara se apagó después de un golpe.**

************

* * *

- Bueno, este es mi saludo para el señor Director, puesto que no puedo salir de Rozan, le enviamos nuestro saludos desde aquí. Saluda Shunrei.- dijo Dohko.

- Hola a todos. Si llegan a ver a Shiryu, díganle que se olvidó de que había prometido quedarse un poco más y de mi cumpleaños. Pero que no se preocupe, Roshi estuvo acompañándome y Ohko también asistió a la fiesta así que no estuve sola. –

- Shunrei, no es bueno decir mentiras.- agregó el santo de Libra.

- Bueno, está bien. Roshi no estuvo en la fiesta porque no se movió de aquí. – prosiguió la joven

- ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó Ohko al camarógrafo.

- Nada. Imagino la expresión de Shiryu cuando vea esto.- culminó la Voz en Off

**Fin de la toma.**

*************

* * *

- ¿estas grabando? - preguntó Camus seriamente.

- Si -

- Usualmente prefiero guardarme mis comentarios, quejas y hasta aún dudas que me surgieron en la realización de este proyecto. Pero ¿era REALMENTE necesario que los caballeros de Abel trajeran su mascota? Es insoportable. Quizás lo peor son las quejas de Saga, Death Mask, Shura y Afrodita por el dichoso canario azul.-

- Bueno, en realidad dijeron que sí era necesario traer a Tirdy.-

- Supongo, si es que realmente soportan tenerlo de despertador como nosotros. –

- ¿eh? ¿Cómo? –

- Anoche fue la tercera vez que Death Mask se levantó a sacarlo por la ventana, ya que lo despertó picándole la cabeza. No es que me interese tanto, pero sus quejas no dejaron dormir, despertaron a Afrodita que comenzó un monólogo de las molestias que soporta aquí, y así continuó el problema. Además, cada vez que matan a ese pájaro, Abel lo revive. Quiero que saquen a ese canario del Set.-

- No te preocupes, ya verás que te morirás rápido y volverás el Meikai.-

**Fin de la toma**

****************

* * *

- Hola. Sé que este video va dirigido al director, a todos del staff y a nuestros amigos. Primero que nada, quiero mandarle una felicitación a Shunrei por su cumpleaños, al que tuve que faltar por la filmación de la película.- dijo Shiryu, algo triste.

- ¿Shiryu, viste mi cámara? No puedo encontrarla. – prorrumpió Hyoga, por detrás del caballero de Dragón.

- Creo que está cargándose en la habitación… ¡a-ah! ¡Pero no vayas a entrar que Seiya se está cam…-

- ¡Meteoro de Pegaso! – exclamó Seiya, saliendo en calzones de la habitación, y Hyoga cayó desconcertado al suelo.

- …cambiando – prosiguió Shiryu, con una gota de sudor resbalando por su sien.

- Oigan compórtense. Esto lo verá todo el mundo. – prorrumpió Saga.

- ¡Pero es él el que entra sin tocar la puerta antes! – se quejó Seiya. Hyoga se reía a carcajadas en el suelo.

- Díganle a la señorita Eri Aizawa que le envío saludos a ella y a toda la Fundación Graude. – agregó el santo de Cisne.

- ¿Algo por agregar, Saga? – pregunró la Voz en Off.

- Quiero enviar saludos para una persona muy especial en Cabo Sunión.- culminó el santo de Géminis.

****************

* * *

**La cámara enfoca a un espectro de cabellos largos y plateados entrando al Set de filmación con unas hojas de papel.**

- Acérquese, Señor, un segundo. Necesitamos algo de material extra para la filmación.- dijo una Voz en Off. Al instante, el espectro se acerca, con gesto adusto.

- Dedíquele unas palabras al señor director de esta película, si es tan amable.- continuó la Voz en Off.

- En realidad yo no aparezco en esta película. Pero sí tengo algo para decirle al señor Director: voy a serle bastante claro, usted no sabe el problema que ha ocasionado en el Meikai por la llamada "Resurrección de los Santos de Oro". El Archivo tuvo que ser corregido manualmente. Así que para cuando usted muera, señor Director, lo recibirán como merece en los dominios de nuestro Señor Hades. Y espero que no tengamos problema con esos servidores del dios Febo Abel, que tampoco recuerdo haber escrito o leído nada de ellos en el Archivo -

- Bueno, muchas gracias señor. ¿Podría decirme su nombre y que viene a hacer aquí, por favor?-

- Soy Lune de Balrog, vengo a entregar las Visas vencidas de Shura de Capricornio y Camus de Acuario. -

- ¡E-espere! ¡Están en plena filmación ahora! ¡Señor! ¡Regrese!!! – gritó la Voz en Off

**Perdimos la toma de repente.**

****************

* * *

- ¿Eh? ¿Y qué se supone diga aquí?- preguntó una rubia enmascarada siendo filmada.

- No sé, quizás un mensaje para los que realizan esta película, señorita-

- Shun, acabo de enterarme que otra vez dejaste que tu hermano te salvara en esta película. Reda y Spica quieren despedazarte. A decir verdad estoy feliz de que salgas ileso, pero no me gusta la imagen que nos estas dando a los que entrenamos en la isla de Andrómeda. Por favor, corrige eso, aunque sea por el maestro Albiore.- culminó Juné de Chamelleon.

****************

* * *

- ¡Dije que yo voy a hablar! – seguían peleando Afrodita y Death Mask por la cámara.

- Ah, no se preocupen por lo que van a decir. Todo el mundo sabe que Kurumada los odia, así que no van a tomar tan en serio lo que digan.- dijo Shura.

- ¡Tú no opines! – farfulló Death Mask.

- ¿Y qué tienes que decir, Afrodita? – dijo el caballero de Capricornio.

- Bueno, mientras ustedes resuelven su problema, quisiera decir unas palabras. – prorrumpió Saori, por lo que Afrodita y Death Mask se hicieron a un lado con Shura.

- Probablemente queden algunas dudas con respecto a mi obrar en la presencia de Abel. Quizás me he visto deslumbrada por él, pero la realidad es que yo estaba más que abrumada por tanto poder. Es cierto que he admitido que fui débil al no poder contrarrestar su ataque, pero no quiere decir que he admitido mi total derrota ante él porque no es un dios verdadero. Carece de amor. Y no quiero que estos comentarios queden tomados como excusas por mi comportamiento en esta producción. Puedo asegurar que yo he sido deslumbrada con su poderoso cosmos, pero aún así no hubiera permitido que el destruyera la tierra.-

- Creo que acaba de contradecirse, señorita Athena.- dijo Shura. Saori lo miró con gesto adusto y se fue.

- Bueno, a mí si me pareció que estaba poniendo excusas.- opinó Afrodita.

- Acabo de olvidar lo que quería decirle al Director.- agregó Death Mask.

******************

* * *

**Ahora tenemos a Atlas en la vista de la cámara.**

- Me he dado cuenta que Seiya rebota como un balón si lo golpeas a la intensidad justa. Los que quieran intentarlo deben formar fila e-.

- Ya está filmando, Atlas. Vamos a decir cosas importantes al señor director.- prorrumpió Berenike.

- No hay mucho que decirle. Quizás una queja.- dijo Jaoh, sentándose al frente de la cámara. Tirdy estaba en su hombro.

- Una sola no. Para empezar nuestra habitación no tenía baño. Las duchas dejaban mucho que desear. Es más, creo que había cámaras allí.- dijo el Santo de Corona.

- No hubieran visto más de lo que vieron cuando el viento levantó tu tapado. – dijo Berenike en una risita.

- ¿De que hablas? Si tú ni siquiera usas uno.- respondió Atlas.

- Quiero que guarden silencio mientras digo un par de cosas a los escritores. – sentenció Abel apareciendo de repente. Su rostro se veía más que serio. Atlas, Jaoh y Berenike se ubicaron detrás de su dios y enmudecieron.

- Espero que tengan una buena excusa para poner a prueba mi paciencia. Nunca pensé llegar a odiar tanto una palabra, aunque he sido capaz de mantener mi imperturbabilidad intacta. Pero les advierto algo: Si escucho una vez más la palabra "Seiya", enviaré a todos los escritores al Tártaro a soportar a los Titanes. El Meikai es como un parque de diversiones en comparación. – culminó Abel, y se fue enfadado.

- El director pudo evitar eso. – opinó Jaoh.

- ¿Estas loco? Esta serie está llena de Royalties cada vez que lo nombran. Seiya está en todos lados, en los títulos, en las canciones, en los side stories.- decía Berenike cuando Jaoh lo interrumpió.

- ¡Ah! ¡Lo dijiste! –

- ¿Que? –

- ¡Dijiste Seiya! -

- Ahora tú también lo dijiste.-

- ¡Ya cállense! ¡Abel va a escucharnos! – Dijo Atlas, y Tirdy se voló del hombro de Jaoh asustado.

**Fin de la toma… **

**(Nota: perdimos la toma porque un canario azul cuyo nombre rima con "Tirdy" se chocó con la vista)**

*************

* * *

- ¡Oiga señor Director! ¡No sea injusto! ¡Yo merecía aparecer en la película! ¡Al menos ser mencionado! – Se quejaba Aioros en un mega-acercamiento apretando la cámara.

- No, sólo resucitaron a los malos. – dijo Aldebarán por detrás del santo de Sagitario.

- ¿Y por qué a Camus también?- preguntó ofuscado Aioros.

- Fue la presión de los fans.- agregó Milo también detrás de la toma, pero posando levemente.

- A todo esto. ¿Qué haces en el Santuario, Aioros? - Preguntó Shaka, en su regreso al santuario.

- Cierto. Es raro que aparezcas, hermano. Ni siquiera tuviste oportunidad en los Cómics SD.- opinó Aioria.

- No es mi culpa. Creo que Kurumada no me quiere. – culminó el santo de Sagitario entristecido. Mu regresó al santuario entonces y Biki voló a apagar la cámara.

**Fin de la Toma.**

***************  
**

* * *

_Conclusión: luego de ver determinado material, el Director simplemente resolvió en no hacerlo conocer a las masas._

_._

_._

_._

_Sin comentarios_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

******************

- Lo que yo quería decirles, gentes, es que no estoy conforme con mi aparición en esta película. Pero agradezco a todos los miembros del Staff, especialmente a los que trabajaban en la parte del Make Up que hicieron un trabajo excelente. Y a usted, señor Director, solo quisiera decirle que…

- Ya dijiste lo que tenías que decir. Me toca a mí.- prorrumpió Death Mask.

- Emh. Se acabó la cinta. Quizás para la próxima. – culminó la voz en Off y

**la cámara se apagó.**

**********************************  
**

---------------------------------------------------*o*---------------------------------------------------

_**Nota de la Autora:** __¡SORPRESA! Aquí un Omake (extra) de este fic. Este es el capitulo "piloto" que dejé en mi computadora cuando estaba pensando y ordenando el proyecto de este fic. Espero que les guste porque así fue como se concibió esta idea en mi cabeza._

**Aclaraciones:**

**Voz En Off:** es alguien que habla, pero no conocemos su identidad. Podría haber sido cualquiera.

**Los Hechos de estos Mini-videos Tienen Conexión con los hechos del fic:** todo lo visto anteriormente tiene algún punto de conexión con los capítulos vistos. Por ejemplo en el Capitulo 5, en el Día 6 de filmación, Las visas de Shura y Camus se vencen más pronto de lo esperado. Aquí está otra versión de los hechos que da lugar a una aparición de cierto espectro sexy. (a.k.a: Lune de Balrog)

"**a.k.a"** : Also Known As. ( Traducción: también conocido como…)

**Tipo de Sangre**: Camus de Acuario es de tipo de sangre A igual que el caballero de Aries según el manga. No creo que sea necesario un tipo especial de sangre el que se necesite para reparar las armaduras, pero lo dejamos en manos de Mu, él es el experto.

**Eri Aizawa:** es la chica que es poseída por Eris en la primera película de Saint Seiya, La película de la manzana de Oro. Hyoga es muy tierno, ¿No creen?

**ROYALTY (ies):** Pagos de una persona o sociedad al propietario o al creador de una obra original por el derecho a explotarla comercialmente. XD Kurumada "explotó" el nombre de Seiya hasta en las secuelas donde él no aparece siquiera, como en Lost Canvas o el Episodio G.

**Consigna para No despistados: **Aclaren quién fue su favorito de los santos de Corona.

.

.

**Apariciones especiales:** Agradecemos las apariciones especiales de Ohko, Lune de Balrog, Juné de Chamelleon, Aioros, Aioria, Shaka, Aldebaran, Milo. Y todos aquellos que aparecieron en anteriores capítulos.

**Disculpas**: Quisiera pedirle perdón a Shun y a Death Mask. A Shun por los comentarios recibidos a lo largo del fic, y a Death Mask por la falta de tiempo para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

**¡Agradecimientos a todos los reviewers y lectores!**

**¡Aún hay más!  
¡NO se olviden de dejar su review!**


	10. Epilogo

**Epílogo**

* * *

  
_**Aviso: Este Epílogo pertenece sólo a los caballeros de Abel. Sabemos muy bien lo que pasa en la vida de los caballeros del Santuario.  
**_

**

* * *

  
**

_**Luego de un largo tiempo, después de la filmación de la película, pudimos descubrir el paradero de los caballeros de Corona y de Abel mismo. Decidimos contactarlos para dar a conocer información sobre ellos.**_

**Gracias a su cooperación, conseguimos dos videos que nos describe su situación actual.**

**Primer Video.**

- Sean bienvenidos a admirar…me en este medio de almacenamiento audiovisual. – Dijo Atlas, enfocándose a sí mismo con una cámara. Luego de unos momentos de ver poses realmente provocativas, (de las cuales nos encargaremos de explicar posteriormente si el público así lo decide por falta de imaginación), un joven de cabellos rojos llega.

- ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo, Atlas? – preguntó desconcertado el recién llegado.

- Sonríele a la cámara, Jaoh, esto es para los fans.-

- ¡Ah! Ya veo. Deben haberse enterado de lo del video de la filmación de la película. Me alegro de haberlo enviado.-

- Sí, a muchos les ha encantado. Lo han pasado por capítulos y parece que nuestro contacto recibió muchas felicitaciones. Por cierto, ¿Vendrán a hacer la entrevista pronto? Tenemos cosas que hacer. –

- Sí. Deja de jugar con la cámara así no se acaba la cinta.- ordenó Jaoh con Tirdy en su hombro. En ese momento entraron dos personas y se ubicaron fuera de la vista de la cámara. Mientras una enfocaba, la otra acomodaba unos papeles.

- Buenas tardes, seremos breves con las preguntas de la encuesta.- dijo uno de ellos.

- Para empezar, ¿En qué se han ocupado todos estos años? –

- Pues teníamos un buen lugar para vivir cuando estábamos en Eliseos con Abel-sama. Fue un buen tiempo, no padecíamos sufrimiento, hasta que Atlas se propasó con algunas de las musas favoritas de Thanatos. – respondía Jaoh cuando Atlas lo interrumpió y la cámara se posó en él.

- ¡Hey! ¡Esa no es la verdadera versión de la historia! Ellas se habían enojado porque nunca tenían suficiente de mí. ¡Eso le dio celos a Thanatos! Digo, ¿cómo no tenerme envidia? Yo soy el servidor más fiel al dios más poderoso. – interrumpió Atlas.

- *Ejem* Como sea. Luego de eso, estuvimos un tiempo de "vacaciones" en el Meikai, hasta que el Reino de Hades desapareciera con él cuando los caballeros de Athena lo vencieron. Así que volvimos a la Tierra – prosiguió el caballero de Lince.

- ¡Eso es toda una sorpresa! Se ve que ustedes han estado algo ocupados. ¿Cómo hicieron para conseguir sustentar sus vidas entonces cuando volvieron a la Tierra? – continuó el encuestador.

- ¿Recuerdan ese video que le quité al santo de Cisne después de la filmación de la película? – preguntó Atlas.

- Sí, es ese que enviaron después para que todos los fans se enteraran y fue publicado aquí mismo. –

- Bueno, antes de que ustedes lo vieran, chantajeamos un poco a los del santuario y con eso conseguimos mucho dinero y esta casa. La cantidad fue exorbitante.- expuso alegremente el rubio caballero de Corona.

- ¿De cuánto estamos hablando? ¿Y cómo hicieron para conservarlo si estuvieron en el Meikai? – preguntó uno de los entrevistadores.

- Tirdy lo escondió en Eliseos y al volver a la tierra lo trajo consigo. Respecto a la cantidad de dinero, fue tan excesiva que creo que eso afectó un poco en el presupuesto la animación de la Saga de Hades, lo sentimos mucho. – respondió Jaoh un poco apenado.

- Eso explica muchas cosas. ¿Pero por qué decidieron sacar el video justo ahora en vez de seguir manteniéndolo en secreto? –

- Porque es OBVIO que a los fans les hace falta ver mucho más de mí, aún más que en la película.-

- En ese video vimos mucho de ti, Atlas, incluso tu hombría.- agregó uno de los entrevistadores sonriendo.

- ¿Algún problema con eso? ¿Es que acaso te gusto? – respondió Atlas con una sonrisa burlona.

- Dejemos ese tema, por favor. Prosigamos con la encuesta. ¿En dónde está Abel? –

- Atrapado en el Tártaro. Los dioses no pueden habitar la Tierra por tanto tiempo sin ocupar un cuerpo humano que se corrompe. Abel-sama se negó rotundamente a aceptar esa condición miserable solo por estar aquí. – contestó Atlas, y Tirdy se ubicó arriba de la cámara.

- Es verdad, pero nosotros estamos buscando la forma de traerlo aquí de nuevo porque es nuestro deber. Es increíble que como sus servidores no acompañemos a nuestro dios, todo debido a que no podemos habitar en el Tártaro. - acompañó el Jaoh..

- Es admirable. Pero… ¿en donde está Berenike de Comma? – preguntó uno de los entrevistadores. Los servidores de Abel se quedaron en silencio: Atlas hizo un gesto adusto y Jaoh miró para otro lado.

- ¿Planean participar en más material del Fandom? –

- Obviamente. Y más en tributo a nuestro señor Abel.- respondió el caballero de Corona recuperando su semblante arrogante.

- Agradecemos su colaboración. Dijo el santo de lince humildemente.

- Eso termina con la encuesta. Gracias por su cooperación.-

**Fin del primer video.**

* * *

**Segundo Video.**

**La vista de la cámara tiembla un poco. Tenemos en vista gélidas tierras, un desierto de nieve abrumador, majestuosas mesetas de hielo e imponentes glaciares y un vasto terreno sin vegetación ni vida. Nos acercamos a una silueta cubierta en una piel de oso nívea, de la cual asoman unos cabellos que brillan como rayos de sol, pero en mejor escala.**

- ¿es usted Berenike de Comma Berenice? -

- Ya no -

- Nosotros q-q-queremos hac-cer s-saber a los fans de su situación ac-actual.- tiritaba un encuestador

- Abandoné el servicio a los dioses. Eso es todo.- respondió frívolamente Berenike, descubriendo su cabeza de la capucha que tenía.

- ¿P-pero qué s-s-sucedió con su Armadura de Cabello de Coma Berenice? –

- ¿Conocen a Mei? Él de seguro estará dándole un mejor uso. –

- ¿Pero cómo es posible? –

- Sólo abandoné esa armadura en el Santuario, en la casa de Aries, para que la repararan, no es como si fuera cosa de otro mundo el hecho de dejar todo atrás e irse. Además, es seguro que Athena misma la haya entregado en las manos de alguien más. Estaba totalmente destruida, quizás se vea muy diferente a como era. -

- Bueno, s-señor. Pero es preciso que usted por lo menos hubiera podido d-d-dar una explicación para desaparecer misteriosamente, o el hecho de venir a estas frías regiones. –

- Momento, quiero saber qué le debo yo a la gente para tener que estar dando explicaciones. Me resultas impertinente.-

- Para su información, muslos de marfil, nosotros estamos aquí porque usted ganó en la encuesta del fandom como favorito.- concluyó el encuestador entregándole un papel en la mano a Berenike.

- ¿Qué quieren saber? – preguntó el ex santo de Comma mirando hacia la cámara.

- ¿por qué abandonó el servicio a Abel? –

- Fue una decisión que tomé en mi estadía en el Meikai. Quizás el rubio ese del Cisne en la cabeza tenía razón sobre los dioses, así que desistí totalmente de la idea de servirles cuando regresamos a este mundo. Actualmente dejé de alimentar mi orgullo porque no debo méritos a nadie.-

- ¿Por qué decidió venir aquí? –

- Nadie viene a molestarme, y el frío se siente bien en mi piel. Actualmente, sólo uso este tapado de piel sólo porque están ustedes.-

- *coff* No queremos dar detalles sobre lo que hay debajo de ese abrigo, pero ¿Tiene algún deseo en particular si llega a salir de aquí? –

- Que Atlas y Jaoh me regresen mi cámara. –

- ¿Es posible que usted regrese con los demás servidores de Abel a trabajar en material del fandom? –

- Seguro. ¿Quién se resiste a pasar un buen momento? -

**Luego de eso, El entrevistador apaga la cámara y se la da a Berenike.**

**Mientras tanto en el Tártaro, Abel dormía profundamente.**

**----------------------------------------- Fin del Epílogo ------------------------------------------**

.**  
**

**Nota de la Autora: **_Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar._ Como es lo prometido, esta es la segunda parte de la sorpresa. Esta parte del fic es después del después (valga la redundancia) del final del fic. XD ¡No puedo creer que Berenike Perdiera contra Jaoh en las votaciones del Fandom! Aunque Atlas es mi favorito. :3

Sólo me alegro de que haya podido dedicarles espacio SOLAMENTE a los caballeros de la Corona. Es importante para mí haberles podido dar un "después" de la película. Creo que he sido suficientemente coherente. Pero es cierto que este sólo capítulo no es nada divertido, es sólo el final.

**Aclaraciones**

**Cronología:** Abel conoce que el "único" otro mundo después de la muerte para los humanos es el Meikai, y sólo para algunos privilegiados, Eliseos. Toda esta película ocurre antes de la guerra con los de Asgard y Poseidon. En ese poco tiempo, de seguro en ALGO debieron estar ocupados los caballeros de Corona. Enviar a Abel al Tártaro es cruel, pero no creo que lo hubieran aceptado en Olimpo después de que falló en el designio divino de destruir (purificar) la Tierra.

**Sobre la Animación de la Saga de Hades**: XD es cierto, la animación de la saga de Hades en los OVAs del Meikai deja mucho que desear. ¿Adivinen a quien le echamos la culpa? ¡Chantaje!

**BereniKe de BreniCe:** Esta es una de las aclaraciones más importantes. Los que conocen la versión original de la película, notarán que el rubio caballero de Corona que ocupa el armadura de Comma se llama Berenike. La pronunciación es "be-re-nik". "Cabello de Comma Berenice" es el nombre completo de la constelación. Les pido que por favor no confundan.

**¡Mei de Comma Berenice!**: es una referencia a la novela Gigantomachía. He notado que en vez de que la existencia de Mei contradiga la existencia de Berenike, pueda ser que Berenike complemente la existencia de Mei habiendo abandonado su destrozada armadura. Athena es la que entrega esta armadura al aprendiz de Death Mask en la novela Gigantomachía. Es sólo una referencia a entre dos Spin Offs de la serie, nada de qué preocuparse.

_**Ahora al fin, luego de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, me despido de los caballeros de Corona y los del Santuario. Tengo otras cosas que hacer lejos de allí..**_

Gracias a todos lo que me acompañaron a lo largo de este fic:

**Blitzwing13 **

**.-Hika Sei-.**

**Yui-3000**

**UchihaDiana**

**Honeyxblood**

**BlackCat**

**Mikaelaamaarhcp**

**blerak-princess**

**Ale-chan**

**Darkacuario**

**Minelava**

**Alyshaluz**

**SakuraK Li**

**Anubis Death Angel**

**Love-Shun-4ever**

**Alice-SagiiZ**

**angel de acuario**

**Yumiko Tsuji**

**¡Los quiero a todos! ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
